The Offering
by Leonie-May
Summary: A web of lies encroaches Peyton's life. Amidst her quest to seek answers from her past, a perplexing offering is made, forcing a struggling Peyton to make a choice. Run from the past or keep on fighting for the truth? AU L/P
1. Prologue

'You want me to pose as your girlfriend?' She repeats the question that has left her eyes wide and disbelieving.

Two hours ago she'd been curled up in her pyjama's studying with a tub of ice cream to help her through but a persistant phone caller had forced her from her revising and now she was sat here, none the wiser to his true intentions because surely he didn't mean what he'd just said.

'Well...sort of...there's a bit more to it than that' Lucas Scott casually answers. Lucas Scott. She knew he was twisted, had to be if he was related to Dan Scott but this was something else entirely.

'Why?' She can't stop the high pitch that her one worded question comes out as. She'd only come here with the expectation that it involved her best friend in someway and worry had fuelled her speedy journey, her mind playing no thought to the posh destination where they were now sat, instead solely focused on what terrible misfortune had been bestowed upon Lily Scott. But his sister was yet to be mentioned.

'It's for a number of reasons really. Work. My father. I need a pretty girl on the end of my arm to smile at functions and sweet talk clients. I need a girl to get my father to stop nagging me to settle down' Unlike her he's completely calm and completely unfazed by the mixture of outrage and utter disbelief that lingers in her eyes.

'You barely even know me!'

'Well I'll get to know you'

'I...I'm not comfortable with this...I'm Lily's best friend-'

'I'm well aware. Look I understand that this is an odd request but I think you'll find what I'm offering quite appealing. I'm not just asking you to do this as a favour. It's a business deal'

'A business deal?'

'Right. You help me out, I'll help you out?'

'Help me out?'

'You're working three jobs at the minute aren't you? Struggling to pay rent, struggling to feed yourself, struggling to fund college fees, struggling to help your father. I can take that all away'

She closes her eyes. She finds it humiliating that he knows about her finacial woes. How does he know about her financial circumstances? Because she sure as hell knows it's not Lily, her sweet friend only speaks to him when forced to do so and the last topic of conversation would be her.

'I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable-'

'My life and my financial issues aren't your concern and I don't appreciate you snooping about in my business-'

'Peyton, come on. I didn't need to snoop around to find any of that out. There's having pride and there's knowing when to accept help'

'You're the last person that I want help from' She snorts. 'This is...' She shakes her head, she's too stumped to even find a word that describes how fucked up this is. 'I've barely spoken to you! Our only common ground is Lily. I only know you through Lily which basically means I know you as her dickhead brother'

He ignores her little rant, continuing with his own realm of thought.

'At the rate you're going you won't be done with college for the next few years...with my help you can concentrate on your studies. You can be done with it in a year'

She's quiet for a long few minutes. The thought of being able to focus her attention solely on her education is appealing. She so very much wants to be finished with her studies so she can concentrate on other more important things. If it wouldn't upset her father so much she'd have been done caring with her education a while back.

'What exactly would I have to do?' Her voice is suddenly quiet, just a little louder than a whisper.

'Attend functions with me. Hold my hand, look pretty- not that you need any help with that one'

She ignores his flattery. 'Right. That's it?'

'Well no...I'd require you not to have any other relationships. And in return I'd promise to be faithful to you'

'No other relationships? Faithful to me? I might not have much of a life Lucas but I'm not willing to give up my love life just because-' She stops because he's smirking.

'I'm sorry. I think you misunderstand...I'm not asking you to give up sex if that's what you're getting at and I have no intention of giving up sex either' He looks at her meaningfully.

'Excuse me?' She blinks. She thinks she's clearly misconstrued what he's insinuating, must have. But the look he's giving her doesn't bode well with her. 'You mean...?'

'Let me explain'

She's heard enough. She doesn't need him to explain. She's done.

Her chair scrapes noisily against the floor and he's glad that he paid to close off this section of the restaurant to keep them away from prying eyes because he'd have been ten times more humiliated if a bunch of strangers witnessed the glass of water being thrown all over him.

'I can't believe I ever entertained the idea of meeting you' She's striding away and he's mopping at his shirt with a napkin. 'I'm so fucking stupid'

The two men waiting paitently near the exiting door seek his direction. 'Sir should-'

'Stop her from leaving' He growls.

The doors to the front room of the restaurant and her freedom are suddenly closed and two men block her path.

'Move' She barks. They don't. Their faces stay impassive and when she threatens to scream they just look down at her with an amused glint in their eyes. 'Argh' she spins back to face him. 'So you're just going to hold me hostage?'

'Yes' He snaps. 'Until you hear me out'

'I've heard enough. Get your goons to move out of my way'

He almost laughs because she makes him sound like some villan.

'All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say and if you're still not interested then fine'

'I'm not interested' She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

He's still by the table and finishes mopping at his shirt.

'Will you just come sit back down' He gestures to the empty seat.

'Do I even have a choice?'

'Well those _goons_ aren't moving until you hear me out'

'God. I hate you. How do you get off being so fucking arrogant' She grumbles, stomping back to her abandoned seat.

'Sweetheart I really think you're overreacting. I just asked you to marry me and vowed that I'll be faithful to you. Shouldn't you be flattered?'

Her eyes bug out because she never heard him mention anything of marriage and now she's no longer just angry she's light headed.

She's being punk'd surely. A load of people are going to leap out in a minute and be laughing in her face. Lily's probably behind this.

She waits. Eyes lap around the room. Nothing happens.

'Peyton?' He urges a response from her.

'Marriage? You said nothing about fucking marriage Lucas'

'I thought it was pretty obvious where I was headed'

She shakes her head and wonders what planet he's from because this isn't normal. He isn't normal. 'Obvious? Proposals usually occur after someone has been in a relationship for a substantial amount of time. With someone you fucking love. You essentially just asked me to give up my life to be your whore' She argues. 'So no, I'm not fucking flattered. I'm insulted. You think I'd just get married? Because you're offering me a life of luxury because you're offering me financial stability? Believe it or not I actually want to get married to someone for love, nothing else. I guess it's stupid to think someone like you could possibly understand that'

'You're right. I don't. There's no such thing. And you're wrong. Everything I'm offering you, it doesn't just affect you. And you'd be a fucking selfish daughter if you didn't take your father into consideration'

She stiffens completely.

'He works solely for you. You're his one and only joy. But lets face it, with his own out goings he could work day and night and you'd still barely be making ends meet. He has his own bills to pay-'

'I never ask my father for anything'

'No, you don't have to. You're his darling daughter, he'll always put you before himself. And he'd never accept your help if you were to offer him money. You know I can pay for the health insurance. I can make sure he gets that operation Peyton and I can make sure he hasn't a clue where the generous donation has come from'

'How...how do you?...'

'I have my ways'

'That's private information-'

'Nothing is private sweetheart. I'm pretty sure I know you better than you know yourself'

'You know nothing about me'

'I know you'd do anything for your Dad'

'You've...you've really thought this through haven't you?' She's utterly horrified. Utterly mortified.

'Every last detail' He nods.

'You're blackmailing me' She declares.

'No' He shakes his head vigorously. 'I would never do that. I'm asking you to do me a big favour and I'm offering you a pretty huge one in return. It's not blackmail, it's an offer that you're very much entitled to decline'

She looks at him sceptically because it doesn't feel that way. It's starting to feel as though she doesn't have a choice at all. Because she's not selfish. She wants to give her father the world. Wants to make sure he's okay. He's her family. The only family she's got.

'Why...why marriage? Why can't it just be...a relationship?' She's trying to keep a rational head on, trying to understand, trying to look at what he's asking of her from all different points of view.

'Because I need a contract. I need to know you're not going to bail at any given moment. I need insurance. I'm not saying this is forever but I'd like us to agree on a certain amount of time that you'd be willing to do this'

'This is fucking crazy. You're fucking crazy' The rationality that she'd just been trying to summon is quickly forgotten. She's done trying to be rational because none of this is rational.

'Maybe. Or maybe this is convenient. For the both of us. Look just...think about it hm? Take the week and you can give me a call on Monday' He slides his card across the table.

'That's it? I'm dismissed? Free to go?' She scowls.

'Yes. That's it. I'm sure you have a lot to think over. I don't want to bombard you with anymore details right now'

'How kind of you' She rises from her seat.

'We can discuss this further if you decide this is something you want to do. I really do appreciate you meeting me and hearing me out'

'Yeah cause you gave me so much choice in the matter' She drones and then she's marching away, looking over her shoulder expectantly when his two goons don't part immediately to let her by.

'She can go now' Lucas' words have them side stepping out of her way and she scowls menacingly at them as she escapes back to reality.


	2. Chapter 1

She looks down at the crumpled photo in her sweaty palm and sighs.

'I have to do this' She mutters. 'I know you'll hate me for it but I have to'

A fist wrapping gently on the roof of her car makes her jump a mile. Her heart races and her eyes snap to her left, her hand simultaneously sliding the treasured image out of view.

'Jesus fucking christ you scared the life out of me'

He chuckles. 'I'm sorry'

She lowers her window. 'No you're not'

'No, I'm not. You looked cute. You've been sat out here for forty minutes' He states and her cheeks redden at his observation. 'Any reason why you're sat out here?'

'I'm not trespassing am I?' She snaps.

He ignores her irritable response.

She doesn't want to be here at all and is furious that he's advertising her blatant indecisiveness, that he's calling her out. Why couldn't he just be like any other normal person and just pretend he only just noted her presence. But he's not normal. Anything but, but she doesn't want him thinking her weak. She knows men like him. Knows he pounces on the weak. Perhaps she is weak, she sighs, she is sat here after all.

He can almost see her thoughts swirling relentlessly in her mesmerizing green eyes. 'Why don't we take this conversation inside' He opens the car door for her.

She doesn't move immediately, uncertain if she wants to have any conversation with him. She's strong though, or so she's repeating over and over in her head, her internal monologue like a mantra.

'Come on' He urges. 'You've obviously got questions otherwise you wouldn't have been sat here for the last forty minutes'

She sighs and begrudgingly gets out of the car.

He shuts the door behind her and asks her if she shouldn't lock it.

'Or you could bring it up the drive'

She gives him a look that says would you bother locking it? 'I don't think anyone is going to want to steal that heap of junk'

He smirks. 'Well no. I guess you're right' He leads the way through the tall gates and presses a button on the pillar to shut them behind them and she suddenly doesn't feel quite as strong. No, she feels like she's being led to his castle, entrapped in his lair, never to escape.

It's like she's entering another world completely. She's not been here before. She's been to his father's house on several occasions when Lily has dragged her there for family events that she doesn't want to be at alone. That house is like none other. It's a mansion, it's huge and has more rooms that she can count. This house isn't quite as huge but still excessively big and as she walks slightly behind him her eyes lingering on the expensive detailing, om the luxurious marble floors, on the grand staircase, on the art that lines the walls.

He takes her through to a room toward the back that leads out onto the huge garden. The french doors are open and the long curtains flap gently. There's a grand piano and she doesn't know if to be sickened or in awe of his vast amount of money.

'Why don't you take a seat'

She doesn't. She's not ready to sit, nor is she eager to follow his every command. Because that's what it is. He says it like it's a question but it's not and she doesn't take well to being told what to do. He doesn't take well to defiance.

'Mr Lucas can I get anything for you and your friend?'

Peyton's head spins to the doorway to see a plump older woman with dark hair.

'Thank you Rosa. Some tea would be wonderful'

The woman nods and sends Peyton a welcoming smile before disappearing.

Peyton swallows. Of course he has servants, she almost rolls her eyes.

He watches her closely as she slowly navigates her way around his favourite room. He wishes she'd just sit down but he also finds it slightly amusing because she's looking at everything as though she's in an art gallery.

She lingers at the fire-place and he knows exactly what's holding her attention.

'She was three then and worshiped the ground I walked on' He says of the framed photo of him and his baby sister.

Peyton snorts.

'I know that may be hard to believe but my relationship with Lily hasn't always been this strained'

She turns away from the family pictures and finally joins him, sitting on the opposite sofa.

'Well for as long as I've known her you've always been a dick to her'

'Well it's not been that long really has it?- I know you're inseparable but your little friendship has only really blossomed in the last year or so. You only see one side of the story, surely you're open to mine-'

'God why am I here right now?' She cuts him off. The mention of his sibling is making a guilt that she'd forcefully disregarded begin to take root in the pit of her belly once more. 'This can't possibly work. Lily's my best friend, we may not have been friends for forever but she means the world to me and I don't want to hurt her'

'But you've been considering my offer?'

She swallows thickly but Rosa saves her from answering, returning with a tray and tea set, she places it on the mahogany coffee table between them and pours them both a tea-cup.

'Thank you' Peyton smiles timidly at the older woman.

'You're welcome Miss. Do you need anything else Mr Lucas?'

'That'll be all thank you Rosa' He dismisses.

Peyton preoccupies herself with stirring her tea, her spoon hitting the side, sounding loudly in the high ceiling room. She quickly sets it down on the saucer.

'You still haven't answered' He leans back in his seat and crosses his legs as he surveys her.

She takes a sip of her drink.

'I...I'm two months behind on my rent and this months is due next week and I think my landlord won't be so understanding if I don't come up with the money soon. You've offered me a load of money so of course I've had to consider it' She pinches the bridge of her nose. She wants to run through those open french doors, anything to avoid looking into his face.

'I can have that sorted for you by the end of the day' His tone is business like.

She looks up at him then. 'Why me?' She mutters and just as quickly as her eyes had focused on him they were back on her hands.

'Because you're the most compatible for what I'm asking. You're friends with my sister and my brother is very fond of you'

'Since when do you care about what your brother and sister think of your life choices?'

'I don't' He shakes his head. 'Although I must admit it would be nice for them to be able to get along amicably with my wife'

She cringes. 'I don't think there's anyway Lily will be getting along amicably with me if I were your...wife' Her last word leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

'Maybe not initially but she'll come round. Most importantly though, you have a reason to do this, you need this, which makes me hope you'll be compliant with any of my conditions'

'Are you going to like tie me up in your basement and kill me over a long period of time?' She wonders aloud.

'I'm not a sadomasochist Peyton' He's amused by her blurted question. 'This isn't a Christian Grey scenario. Although from what I've read in the papers, he's the perfect man according to all you women'

Peyton snorts. 'Believe me he's not and this is exactly what this feels like. How do I know you're not going to hurt me? How do I know that if I agree to this you're not going to suddenly declare that you're into chains and whips?!' She looks at him, her cheeks slightly flushed by the topic at hand. 'Because I'm not into that shit and I'm not some naive little girl that you can get to come around to it either'

He smiles. 'Well to make you more comfortable I've drawn up a contract for the both of us, not just you' He stands and walks over to the desk on the far side of the room.

She watches, her palms sweating. This situation is becoming more real by the second.

'It clearly states that if I hurt you in any way you are free to go' He returns with a wad of papers and holds it out to her.

'Yeah. What good will that be if I'm dead?' She mutters as she accepts the document.

'Sweetheart, I'm not just anyone, I'm well known, the last thing I'd ever want is my very public marriage to become part of a murder inquiry' He assures her, an entertained glint in his eyes that doesn't leave her all too reassured.

She's silent as she thoroughly scans the contents of the binding contract before her.

'You'd be free to come and go as you please. However events in which I'd require your company could leave little to two days notice so if that is ever the case I'd need you to drop whatever prior engagements you have' He speaks factually as she tries to both digest his words and the printed words in front of her. 'I'd require you move in here after the marriage of course' He walks around the room and stops behind her chair, leaning on the back. 'Obviously if you're unfaithful or break any of the conditions listed, I'd have the right to withdraw any of my outgoings, including your school fees, debts and your father's medical bills'

She stays quiet.

'Is there anything that you wish to be amended or renegotiated at this point?'

She could barely keep up, let alone come up with any amendments.

'When...when would you want to get married?'

'Within the month'

She swallows. 'So soon?'

'I don't see the point in dragging this out. However I'm willing to give you fifteen days after signing the contract to change your mind and if you do we'll just tear this up and forget all about it'

'How very noble of you' She mutters. 'Can I...would it be okay if I had a little more time to think about this? Before signing anything' She scrapes her hand through her hair, her knee jigging up and down with her racing heart.

'Of course. Take as much time as you need, I don't want you to overlook anything. Take that, and look over it all and if you have any questions you can call me at any time'

'Right' She nods, thankful that he's not being completely unreasonable.

'If you could try and come to some kind of decision before the annual family BBQ next Friday that would be great. It would be the best opportunity that I have for a few months that I can announce to my family what's going on'

'What you intend on-'

'No, no. I have no intention on telling them the private details of this agreement, just that we're together is what I meant. Only you and I and my lawyer will know about this and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it that way too'

She nods. 'Believe me I have no intention of shouting about this'

'Good' He smiles. 'We agree upon something then'

She forces her lips up into a smile that she's sure looks anything but sincere and he laughs. And she's pretty sure she hates him and she wants to wipe that smarmy expression from his chiseled face. She clenches her fingers into fists and then flexes them out straight as she wills her anger to stay in check. It's not so hard to do when she pictures the crumpled photo that sits in her back pocket. Pictures the true reasoning as to why she's sat here and then she's smiling naturally, because she may not like it one bit but his offering has the ability to give her what she wants, needs. His offering has the potential to bring her closer than she has been in months to finding answers to the questions that plague her day in, day out.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement!

'Where the hell have you been stranger?!' The small brunette chimes, her little hands on her hips. 'It's about time you paid me a visit'

Peyton sheepishly bows her head. 'Sorry. I've been busy'

'You work too freaking hard. When was the last time you had a day off?' Lily pulls her into her small apartment.

'I'm not working now am I?'

'But I bet you were this morning'

'Only a couple of hours. It doesn't count' Peyton dismisses with a shrug. She watches her friend move around her open kitchen and go about fixing them a drink and she silently thinks how she's going to miss this.

'And then I bet you've been at the library' Lily's still talking at her, her dark hazel eyes equally concerned and amused.

'Why do I feel like I'm being told off? Surely me working is a good thing?' Peyton huffs, slouching on the sideboard.

'I just don't want you to make yourself sick Peyt'

'I won't. You don't need to worry about me'

'Well I do best friend' Lily smiles. 'Here have this' She holds out a fresh lemonade that Peyton gratefully accepts.

'Thanks Lil'

'So you're still ok for Saturday right? To come to the family BBQ'

Peyton looks down. Here it is; the dreaded moment she's been waiting for. The moment she's been plucking up courage for for the last three days. She's made her decision. One that she's not taken too lightly. But she's made it and telling Lily is the main obstacle and her main concern. Telling Lily is why she's here but she's finding it hard to keep that in mind, is more intent in getting lost in the familiarity and comfort that this girl encompasses.

'Peyt?'

She takes a deep breath. 'About that...'

'You cannot bail on me right now.' Lily stamps her foot and on any other occasion Peyton would have laughed at her antics. 'As my best friend it's your duty-'

'I'm coming. I am...it's just, well not exactly with you?'

'Huh?' Lily is frowning now.

'I'm going to go...I am going...just with...with Lucas' She nervously watches her best friend's face as she splutters out her big announcement.

This is unchartered territory with them. They tell each other everything. Have done since the moment they met a little over a year and a half ago. It was instant. Well so Lily believes, their meeting in her English Literature class that day wasn't perhaps as unpredicted as the petite Scott believes. None the less, regardless of how they met, one thing is for certain, since the they first exchanged words they've been able to finish each other's sentences. And despite that innate understanding they have of one another, Peyton knows Lily won't have been able to foresee this. Hell, she couldn't foresee this. Nobody would've because this is outright crazy and downright stupid.

'Lucas. My brother Lucas?'

She nods and swallows, in an attempt to hydrate her dry mouth.

'Why?' Lily turns her nose up and Peyton has to look away. She walks over to the window and focuses on the well nurtured flower boxes sitting on the sill.

'They're beautiful'

'I know. Don't change the subject'

Peyton exhales heavily and jumps a little because Lily has followed her and is standing directly beside her all of a sudden.

'Look I know this is probably a huge surprise to you but I'm dating your brother okay? And well, I have been for a good while and I've just been finding it really hard to tell you because I didn't think you'd approve and it's not like I planned it or anything it just happened. And I really, really hope you can try and understand and be supportive-'

'Supportive?' Lily's cheeks are red and her arms are crossed in front of her.

'Yeah because...because we're not just dating, he...he kind of...he's a big deal...it's serious'

Lily's eyes bug out. She's waiting for the blonde to burst into a fit of laughter and announce that she's just kidding around. Only it doesn't come.

'I know this is a lot to take in' Peyton murmurs into the silence.

'You're joking' The shorter brunette demands. She's completely stunned. Horrified. Bewildered.

'Not joking'

'Peyton we're talking about my brother here'

'I know'

'Do you? My brother that we're constantly ridiculing. My brother that's a complete an utter dick. My brother that's older than us' she finishes lamely.

'Only four years Lil. That's nothing...Maybe I got to know him' _And realised he's more of a screwed up asshole than we ever imagined._ She thinks wistfully.

Lily snorts. 'When? You, you're always with me. You don't fucking know him. Why're you doing this? What's he got on you?'

'Nothing Lily. You're overreacting' She deadpans.

'Am I? Friend's don't lie P, especially not best friends and either way I look at this you're lying. You've either been seeing him behind my back or you're avoiding telling me something'

Peyton bites her lip. She's on the verge of divulging all.

'What is it P?'

'It's nothing. Well it is something it's a pretty huge something; I fell in love' She knows it's the most vile of lies but she also knows it's the only way she can make the girl before her take this seriously.

Lily gapes at her and then she's shaking her head. 'This is fucking ridiculous. This is fucking insane. You're not. I'd know if you'd been seeing him. I'd know. You can't be with my brother'

'You can't tell me that Lil' Peyton gently answers.

'Yes I can. You're my best friend. Peyton he's not good. You know that. Why're you doing this to me?'

'This isn't about you, believe it or not' She's loosing her backbone and she becomes off hand as her strength dwindles.

'No? Well when this fucking sham of a relationship fails I'm going to be put in the middle of it' Lily's voice shrieks and her hands flail before her dramatically.

'Who said it's going to fail?'

'I do because there's not a fucking chance because this is insane...You know what. I'm done'

'What?' This is it. She was prepared but the panic still flares in the back of her throat, a lump lodging itself there.

'I don't want to see you, not until you tell me the truth'

'Lily-'

'No. I want you to go'

'Please don't be like this-'

'Go'

As she feared it all falls apart before her very eyes. She shakes her head.

'No- just wait a minute-'

'No' Lily exclaims. 'I can't. I don't want to look at you right now' Her voice breaks 'Go!' And then she's marching down the hall to escape because she doesn't understand and it hurts ten times more because Peyton was the first person she'd felt she could really, really trust, the first real friend she'd had and now she's not so sure if anything she's come to think of the blonde is true because a friend wouldn't do _this_, not after everything she's confided in her. How could she possibly after she knows everything that he's done?

* * *

'Hello again Miss'

'Hi, Rosa right?' Peyton shifts her weight on the doorstep. 'I'm sorry, I wasn't introduced last time, my names Peyton'

'Miss Peyton'

'Oh that's not necessary, just Peyton is fine' Peyton blushes her embarrassment.

She nods. 'You're a good girl. Good for Mr Lucas'

Peyton looks at her somewhat skeptically now. She's not sure what the older woman knows but she suspects she's a lot wiser than Lucas gives her credit.

'I'm sorry come in, come in' She opens the door wider and ushers Peyton inside. 'Mr Lucas needs someone to keep him in check. Just don't let him boss you about. He likes to be bossy'

'Mm I'm well aware'

'You feisty girl. You won't take no nonsense. I can see'

Peyton smiles at this. 'Yeah. Don't you tell him that though'

'Our secret' Rosa smiles and Peyton laughs. 'He's miserable because his father has made him angry. He has bad temper so don't get upset if he snaps Miss Peyton'

'Peyton'

'Right, right, just Peyton' Rosa gestures to the closed door. 'He's in there. I'll go get you drinks'

'Oh you don't need to do that, I'm fine-'

'No, no. It's fine' She waves her off and disappears down the hall with a cheery hum.

Peyton finds her cheeriness somewhat disconcerting. She thinks this woman should find this job belittling, should find Lucas a nightmare, should hate it here but if anything Rosa appears happier than the average employee.

She turns to the door and with a defeated sigh knocks her bawled fingers against the hard oak wood.

His gruff voice sounds on the other side.

'What is it Rosa? I said I didn't want to be disturbed' He snaps.

His words rile her. She grits her teeth together before grinding out her response.

'It's not Rosa. It's Peyton' She announces, simultaneously opening the door and letting herself in, regardless of the fact that he was yet to invite her.

'Peyton' He stands abruptly from his desk. It's dark, the curtains are drawn and there's a dull light coming from his desk lamp.

'You know she doesn't deserve to be spoken to that way' She glowers at him. He's getting use to that glower.

He rolls his eyes. 'She works for me, I'll speak to her as I wish'

'Is that how it's going to be between us then?' She blurts back.

He kinks his brow. 'Is there going to be an us?'

He walks around his desk. His tie is hanging loose around his neck and his top button undone. He doesn't look like the well put together man she's usually confronted with.

She doesn't answer his question. 'Lily hates me' Instead she informs him, her face suddenly sullen as she thinks about the words that were exchanged not even an hour ago. It's still raw and the tears that she shed on the way over here have left her voice a little quivery and her face flushed.

He either doesn't notice or chooses not to comment on her appearance nor question the reasoning as to why she's worried she's no longer in his sister's good books.

'Welcome to my world' He mutters instead.

'She has every fucking reason to hate you. She's my friend though and I need her' Her voice is suddenly shrill and he winces slightly.

'Is that why you're here? Are you saying you don't want to do this?' He assumes.

'No' She shouts. Startled by the volume of her own voice her eyes shift to the carpet and she swallows before repeating more calmly 'No. I'm not saying that...I don't have a choice'

'Yes you do' He disputes.

'No I don't because I want my Dad to get help Lucas and you can give me that-'

'I can't guarantee you that he'll be okay though I can't-'

'I know but you can get him the best treatment and whilst doing so I can make him happy by making sure he sees me graduate and by making him think I'm happily settling down. That will make him happy and that's really important to me. I just hope Lily will forgive me in time'

He licks his lips. Moments before she'd entered, he'd been consumed with anger and frustration but she's managed to successfully distract him from his sorrows and instead he's found his day to be looking marginally brighter.

'So you're saying yes?'

She swallows. 'I'm...yes...I'm saying yes. Lily hates me because I went and told her we're dating' He looks somewhat surprised by her confession. 'I've done the hardest part, just, just give me the damn bit of paper to sign before I change my mind'

'You told her' He dumbly states.

She wavers her hand and averts her eyes. She knows her move was risky in irritating him but she'd been governed by her need to soften the blow this was all going to have on her best friend. 'I had to be the one to do it. She can't find out at the BBQ without any pre-warning'

'I guess you're right' He walks to his desk and opens the top draw, producing copies of the papers he'd given her. He tilts the light so she can properly view the documents that he lays facing her atop of the desk and then he's handing her a pen. 'So it didn't go well? And yet you're still here?' He's impressed.

'Well it's done now. There's no going back' She takes a deep breath and regards the papers, he's already signed them. 'A little presumptuous don't you think?'

'Or just optimistic' He shrugs and watches on with anticipation as she scrawls her name on the line adjacent to his.

'And here'

She drags her pen once more over the spot he indicates and then it's done officially and it feels a bit like she's just signed herself over to him. Like he now owns her and she's pretty sure his smirk only reiterates that.

'What do you say we celebrate with some champagne?'


	4. Chapter 3

'What do you say we celebrate with some champagne?'

'Lucas' The bark of his name startles them both. 'A word'

Peyton looks at the stranger that stands in the doorway. His expression is steely, his eyes fierce and she feels unsurprisingly intimidated.

'Well I'm-'

'Now' The guest isn't about to take no for an answer.

Her eyes shift back to Lucas. His teeth grit together and she can tell he's not thrilled about being spoken to in such a manner especially in front of her. But he doesn't say anything as she's anticipating.

'Peyton, I'm sorry, this won't take a moment. Why don't you go find Rosa and ask her about that champagne? She'll probably be in the kitchen, last door at the end of the hall' He gestures with his hand.

She wants to be defiant and strong. Or maybe that's not it, maybe she just wants to know who this guy is and what he wants.

But she thinks it best not to do anything that will provoke him to change his mind about this arrangement because she's sure those documents could be ripped up before they're handed over to a lawyer and everyone would be none the wiser to his offering. And she can't have that. Not now that she's garnered the courage required to agree to this. Not now that she's talked herself into it.

So she nods and leaves and it's not until she reaches the entrance to the kitchen that she can hear their voices embark on what sounds like a very heated argument, not that she can decipher what's being said. She's eager to tip toe back but Rosa has caught her eye.

'Miss Peyton. Is something wrong?'

'Oh no, I've just been told to come get champagne?' She smiles. 'Lucas is talking with some moody guy'

'Jake' Rosa laughs. 'Poor Jake. He no happy ever, don't take it to heart'

Peyton walks further into the airy kitchen and rests against the side board. 'Is he a friend?'

'Hmm. I suppose' Rosa potters around the lavish kitchen, going about setting up flute glasses on a tray. 'He works for Mr Lucas. Mr Lucas makes out he not fond of him but he values Jake's opinion. I see' She smirks and winks at Peyton. 'What you celebrate?' She indicates to the tray.

'Oh' Peyton scrapes her hand through her hair, her stomach suddenly in knots. 'Well...I don't know if Lucas has told you...'

'You're engagement?'

Relief washes over Peyton as she's freed of making that announcement herself, she knows she's going to have to get use to it pretty soon but it's not even been an hour since this whole thing has been made official.

'It's quick huh?' Instead she mutters. She's looking down and avoiding what she's sure is Rosa's judging stare.

'I were surprised, I was. I've not seen you round here much like his other lady friends'

Peyton mentally rolls her eyes. _Of course_. She's sure there's many _lady friends. _

'But then you not like his other girlfriends'

_No.__ I bet I'm not__. _

The older lady watches her carefully. Knowingly. Wisely.

And Peyton wants be swallowed up by the marble flooring.

'Erm...I'm going to go to the bathroom if that's alright' She abruptly announces.

'Of course, Of course, you go, you go. I'll go find champagne' The sullen Rosa is gone, the cheery Rosa back and she resumes working, making her way down some stairs to what Peyton assumes is a cellar.

She waits for a few moments, until the plump woman's humming can no longer be heard and only then is she moving back into the hallway.

She can hear two deep voices still sounding fervently from his study and she's torn with eavesdropping outside or using this precious time to make a quick scan of the house. Logic wins out; Rosa will surely be back in a minute and it won't take long for her to appear and notice her lone form hovering suspiciously outside his door. Her feet carry her towards the stairs. She's certain there must be a bathroom downstairs but decides it's not that inconceivable for her to go exploring for the toilet upstairs.

Her footsteps are quick yet stealthily; those ballet lessons she'd had as a kid are coming in handy. _Thank you Mum_.

There are doors. Many. The room she really wants to be left to her own devices in is the one he's in right now, something tells her she won't be left unguarded in his precious study though. She doesn't really expect to find anything that untoward up here. Doesn't in the first few bedrooms. Of course nothing is going to be left out on display for prying eyes like herself. But then she wonders how many people have the opportunity to walk around his house without being under observation.

Every slight noise is someone creeping up on her and she's jittery as she opens the forth door.

This one is different from the others. Despite still being pretty minimalist in its design, there are certain unavoidable items that make it more intimate more lived in, more personal, that and it's twice the size. She's sure he'd not be apposed to having the largest room. She sniggers to herself as she slowly navigates her way around the space.

Her hands reach out, fingers touching the surface of the chest of draws cautiously before snooping through its contents. Clothes. Clothes. Clothes. She moves to the bedside table and this time her hesitance is gone, she pulls the small draw open. Nothing but a lonely bible sits within it. _Really?_ She almost laughs out loud as she inspects the tatty book.

'Uhm'

'Fuck!' She drops the bible at the sound of someone clearing their throat, her neck snapping back toward the door.

'Oh god you scared me Rosa' Peyton's hand is at her chest and she can feel the racing beat of her startled heart.

'What are you doing?' The older woman is not smiling her dark eyes circle the room and take in the open draws.

'I...I got a little lost on route to the bathroom' Peyton smiles but it's not returned. 'I guess I got distracted, I'm a little in awe of this room'

'Miss Peyton I know you must be doing all this for good reason but please don't get yourself in trouble' She says quietly.

Peyton's smile is gone now. Her eyes narrow as she regards Rosa's serious expression.

'It would upset me to see such nice girl get hurt'

She swallows thickly. 'Why would I get hurt Rosa?' All formalities of politeness are gone. She sees something in this maid, sees something fierce and frightening. She sees secrets there and she wants to sit her down and pick her mind and find out every little bit of information she has on Lucas Scott.

'Somethings are best left alone. Don't go searching for trouble Miss Peyton. I beg you'

'I-'

'I've said to much already. Come, come. That champagne is waiting. We don't need Mr Lucas coming to find you'

Peyton lingers. The relief at it being Rosa and not Lucas to catch her rifling through his belongings together with the fifty somethings cryptic words has her mind foggy. It's only when she hears Rosa' footsteps retreating back down the landing and descending down the staircase that she comes too out of her stupor.

She wants to continue upon a thorough investigation of the room but knows not to push the maid, is yet to really know the woman. But something she's sure of is that Rosa' loyalty lies with her employer, whether that is instilled through fear or respect Peyton doesn't know.

She bends down and retrieves the worn bible from the floor, hastily laying it back to rest in the draw and checking everything is as it was when she entered. Only then does she leave, quietly closing the door behind her.

This time as she passes the study she doesn't loiter in an attempt to catch snippets of the angry conversation that's muffled through the door. Instead she hurries back toward the kitchen where she finds Rosa.'Rosa-'

'Don't speak anymore about it. It not happen' Rosa cuts her off.

'I'm sorry' Peyton doesn't know why she's taken a liking to this woman but she has, perhaps it's simply her cheery nature, whatever it is it has her concerned that she's upset with her. Something she can't afford to be doing.

'It's forgot. I know won't happen again' She looks sternly at Peyton and she nods assertively back.

'It won't'

Rosa smiles. 'You take champagne. They be in there all night otherwise. Mr Lucas not be mad at you for interrupting'

'Are you sure?' She asks obediently. She couldn't care less if she angers Lucas but making Rosa think otherwise is clearly going to count in getting in her good books.

Rosa just shakes her head coyly and ushers her out the door.

She bites her lip as she walks back toward the study, this time a tray clutched in her sweaty palms.

She's standing before the door and she's about to knock but the words transpiring loudly have her transfixed.

'What's wrong with you? Do you not listen to a word I say'

'I listen Jake but you're wrong'

'This isn't a good idea. You're thinking with your dick. Think about everything we've worked for. Think about how close we are. What if you're right and...' Jake's riled voice ceases and Peyton strains her ears, her nose almost pressed up against the hard wood of the door.

She's just about to rest her body weight completely on the door when it's pulled back quite sharply.

'See!' Jake blurts, flailing his hand at her, jubilation dancing in his eyes as he looks back at Lucas.

Lucas on the other hand is not triumphant, he hurries over to the crowded entrance to his study and assists Peyton.

'I'm sorry...I...I've got...I was just...the champagne.'

'No, don't be sorry. Come in. Jake was just going' He confiscates the tray from her and glowers at the other man as he sets it on his desk.

Jake's glee is quick to transcend back to fury and Peyton side steps around him warily.

'Really. You're doing this?'

'We can discuss this later' Lucas disregards. 'Leave us Jake'

'You'll regret this!' He gives Peyton one more dose of his evil eye for good measure and then he's gone, slamming the door hard behind him.

The frames on the walls shudder and Peyton flinches.

'I'm sorry about that' Lucas sighs.

'I don't think he likes me very much'

'Don't be offended. He doesn't like anyone. He's only in a bad mood because he's going through a custody battle with his ex wife'

'That's awful'

'Mmm' He mutters distantly. 'But he works for me. He can advise me but he doesn't get to tell me what to do'

'Does he know about this?' She wavers a hand between them.

'I'm afraid it's quite hard to hide certain things from someone I have in control of my security. It's paramount he knows certain things. But I promise you nothing will get passed on. I trust him completely, it's him that's not very good at trusting people, especially new people'

'Someone with trust issues that works for a Scott? Shocking' She drawls. She understands his reasoning for informing this guy but she's pissed at the same time because he has double standards regarding the secrecy of their arrangement. She thinks if she'd thought it paramount for someone in her life to know he'd probably be wringing her neck right now.

'What are you insinuating Miss Sawyer?' He kinks his brow and she can't determine whether she's angered him or he's amused.

'Oh please. No one knows what it is you lot really do. You have a load of money which equates to power which you use against people. You're like the freaking mafia'

He raises his brow at her blurted perspective on him and his family. He pours the champagne into the provided glasses and holds one out that she's all too quick to accept and take a sip of.

'Is that so?'

'I know you're involved in shady stuff. I'm not blind. Lily's not blind and she talks to me about it. If I'm going to be married to you you're going to have to let me in on certain going ons'

'Let you in?'

'Yes!'

'To explain simply. I buy companies and then sell them off. Simple as' He can't be bothered to describe the technicalities and his arrogance has him convinced she probably won't understand anyway and he's certainly not about to let her in on anything other than his simple summary of his job description. It's not completely false anyway...perhaps not necessarily the most accurate description of what it is he does but it's all she's getting. 'Would you like to stay for dinner?'

'No' She takes another gulp of her champagne. It has gone straight to her head and the last thing she wants is to be intoxicated in his presence.

'Ok'

'Are you annoyed?' Perhaps it's already done it's damage though as it clearly has her saying things she'd usually not. She presses her lips together, forbidding anything else to escape without her consent.

'No. It won't be long until you're here all the time. I understand that you want to make the most of your life as you know it'

'How very understanding of you'

He ignores her snarky response. 'What about your dad?' He changes the subject instead.

'What about him?'

'Would he appreciate me asking him for your hand? Not that his answer will make a difference;

She cringes at the mere thought. 'No. Absolutely not. Maybe that would've been a nice gesture had he known who I'm marrying but as it is it would just be fucking weird'

He smirks, amused by her revulsion.

'Ok. Do you want me to meet him beforehand though?'

She clearly doesn't appreciate his consideration over this matter. Instead she's just frustrated and riled by the topic. 'I don't know! God I don't know what I want okay? I just, I need to talk to him by myself. I need to convince him I'm in love and that I'm happy. I think he'll have his concerns seeing as I've never mentioned anyone but if I can convince him' Her hands move dramatically between them. 'That this is genuine then I think he'll be content with that' She hopes. 'I should go'

This conversation has made her uneasy and feeling nauseous.

'Ok. There are a few things I need to go over with you. We'll talk tomorrow?'

'Mm' She mumbles. 'Tomorrow'


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** I'm sorry I couldn't update as quickly- I've been away for the weekend! Thank you again for all your kind reviews. I'm more than amazed by your enthusiasm!

Peyton stares up at the ceiling, her cell clasped in her hand. She's willing herself to press the button. Just like she has been doing for the last four days. She's really going to do it this time though.

She's only just got off the phone to Lucas. He's been going over certain dates and schedules and her head is spinning with his crazy control freak tendencies. Because that's exactly what it was when he told her he's set up a meeting with this girl that sorts his clothes out; that way they can complement each other on evenings out. She'd responded to this with a monotone "Super". He'd ignored her sarcastic response, in fact she's pretty sure he'd not listened to a word she'd said for the entirety of the conversation, not that she'd said a whole lot. Her mind is still reeling because the time table of events he'd just given her were not in the distant future, no siree, the impending future and his intention for this wedding to happen sooner rather than later is what finally wills her thumb to press down on that little button.

It rings three times and then his warm, familiar voice sounds down the phone.

'Peyton?'

'Daddy?'

'Darling' He revels in this surprise call because they've been few and far between recently. And he knows why. Knows she's avoiding his nagging but she's not going to escape it regardless of how long she leaves it in between calls. He'll be nagging her until she's back before his eyes and he can stop frantically worrying about her whereabouts.

'How are you Dad?'

'Fine fine' He's quick to dismiss.

'Are you?'

'Uhuh' He doesn't want to talk about him. He's never interested about talking about his health or her many interfering questions. He's the parent, not the other way round. 'The Doc was happy with my treatment this week'

She doesn't buy it. He's got cancer not the flu and she wishes he'd start acting like it and stop pretending it wasn't happening because it is.

'I wish you'd come home. I don't like you being out there' He suddenly changes the topic before she can start with her questions.

'I know' She softly sighs into the receiver. 'I don't like being away from you either' She admits wearily because it is hard but now she really has to stay because her staying can potentially save him.

'Then come home' He responds simply. It is simple to him. He knows for a fact she doesn't like LA life, not in comparison with the one that she had back at home (Her words, not his)

'You know I can't'

'You're wrong. You can. Sweetheart what do you think you're going to achieve? It's been over a year. You can't put your life on hold, you're going to wind up getting sick. I-I worry about you'

'Dad please, please don't worry' She swallows thickly. She's not sick. He's the sick one and she hates that she's only adding to his suffering.

'But I do Peyton' Guilt has her grimacing and curling into her bed covers as tears well in her eyes. It's the same old conversation everytime and it's draining. 'He's gone honey'

And then she's angry. He's not gone. She won't believe that. Not until she has proof. 'You don't know that. No one knows that! He's missing. That's different. Nobody is looking for him. No one cares-'

'The police have his records. They've investigated his disappearance darling-'

'And they've given up'

'No. It's still an open case-'

'That means they've given up. I'm not giving up. How can they give up on one of their own?' She wonders despairingly.

'Being a police officer doesn't mean he was a saint. Sometimes people want to disappear' He states softly.

'Yeah? Well if I _wanted _to disappear. If I vanished would you give up?' She asks shrilly.

'You know I-'

'You wouldn't. You'd never give up!' She cuts him off certainly. 'He's my brother. I know him. Derek would never go anywhere without telling me. He wouldn't.' She's positive of that.

'I know I'm ill and you're scared honey' Larry's words are choked now, he's not ready to leave her behind and she wants him to stop. Her anger diminishes and instead her stomach turns. She doesn't want to make this anymore agonising for either one of them. But she can't summon the words to stop him. 'But even with me gone you're not going to be alone'

'Dad don't talk like that' She says meekly.

'You're not. I'll always be with you'

'That's not why I'm here Dad- it's not. I'm not hiding from you? I'm not trying to replace you with a different family member'

'No?'

'No!'

She hears him walk across his bedroom floor, knows he's there by the way she can decipher the familiar sound of the floorboards creaking and the bed springs squeaking as he lowers himself onto the bed. And she knows he must be feeling rotton because it's late afternoon and he's always so reluctant to lay down in the day. 'You know I never told you this before...but before your mother died, she gained consciousness'

Peyton's heart races. 'What?' She feels anticipation, the excited kind, just like she always does whenever he relays stories about her beloved mother. But this time is different because there's also anger because how dare he not have told her whatever it is he's about to say?

'She knew. She knew she couldn't make it and I knew too and I didn't know if I could do this by myself. Raise you by myself but she told me I could. She told me to let you spread your wings but that I should be frightened of your stubbornness and that I shouldn't let her death stop me from being hard on you' He takes a moment and she knows he's trying not to let his voice break. 'I think I've failed her and you because I've not been very good at keeping you in check. I fear I let you spread your wings too much because you're more stubborn now than you ever were at the age of nine-'

'Dad-'

'You are Peyton. I just want you to come home. I just want you to do as I say but you're not a little girl anymore and I fear that means it's too late for me to put my foot down'

'You haven't failed me' She breathes wearily. 'And you haven't failed her. You just, you don't get it. You don't get it because he's nothing to do with you, because you don't know him. And I know finding out I had someone out there, it was a shock for the both of us and I never meant to hurt you by seeking out my biological family, I just wanted to know who I was and I found him and we connected and it doesn't matter that we didn't grow up together. It's just...I can't explain that connection but he's my family just as much as you are Dad he's, he's the only person that's my blood relative. The only one out there that I have that in common with! And I know I have you and I love you so much and you will always be my Dad but I need to find him. Not because your ill because you're going to beat this, you're going to be fine! I need to find him because he's my family too. I need to know what happened just like you'd need to know if I ever went missing'

Larry exhales heavily. 'I...I understand that baby, I do... I just, I really don't think he'd want you to put your life on hold for him. I think he'd want what I want. I think he'd want you to be happy and if what you say is true; if he has disappeared and not through choice, then I have even more reason to be worried with you out there playing detective'

'I'm not playing detective Dad'

'No? Haley told me you knew where he last was. She told me you broke into his apartment by yourself' He's becoming more fretful with each word.

_Freaking Haley and her big mouth. _

'She had no right to tell you that'

'She's your friend and she's worried about you. She has every right. She says you're dodging her calls- what else is she meant to do?'

'Dad-'

'What're you thinking? The police are handling this. Do you really think you're going to be able to find something they haven't?'

She feels like she's got this conversation playing on a loop because he likes making the same point but it doesn't matter how many times he says it, her opinion does't change on the matter.

'There has to be something they haven't found!'

'Come home' Larry tries, desperation seeping into his voice. 'Come home and then I'll help you darling. We'll push this thing from here. I'll help you find answers' He declares and she knows defeat is the catalyst to his words. 'If he was in trouble Peyton, if there is more to this like you think and you're snooping around in his business, who's to say you're not going to become a target to whatever it was he was involved in. I can't have you in danger. I can't'

'You don't have to worry'

'Peyton'

'NO' She squeezes her eyes tight shut and her muscles tense as she struggles to control the threatening tremble in her voice. _Here it goes._ 'No, I mean it...I'm...I've met someone I...met someone Dad' She swallows back the lump in the back of her throat. 'Actually it...it's why I rang...' She pushes her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

'Oh?' Larry urges curiously. 'Met someone?'

'Yes. I've met someone'

'A boy someone?'

'Yes dad' She clarifies, a wane smile at her lips now. Strict, frustrated dad has gone most suddenly, only to be replaced with fumbling, awkward dad.

'Oh'

'Yeah' She blinks. 'And he, he's a big deal. I...I'm happy. I'm...I love him'

There's silence and then...'Well baby that's wonderful news but-'

'But nothing. You see he's looking out for me here so you really don't need to worry anymore' She hopes she's being convincing and upbeat.

'You've told him about Derek?'

She curls her hands into the bed sheets. She hates lying to her Dad. But sometimes it's necessary. Anything to stop him from fretting over her. It's the last thing she wants. The last thing he needs.

'It wouldn't be much of a relationship had I not would it?'

His silences speaks a thousand words. She can hear his reservations humming through the crackly phone line. No one is ever going to be good enough for his little girl. Not really. And he's not going to be completely content and on board until he's met the boy and she fears how that's going to go down. _One obstacle at a time Peyton_. He's being as supportive as she could've hoped for and that's the main thing.

'Well...does this someone have a name?' He eventually wonders.

'Lucas' She utters and hopes to god that she didn't sound as repulsed to Larry as she thinks she did.

'Lucas' He repeats. 'And am I going to get to meet this Lucas anytime soon?'

'Er yes' She looks down at her diary that's laying out on her bed, now full of messy scribblings of Lucas involved engagements, checking over the agreed date to meet her father. 'In a fortnight. Saturday? We were going to come to you, is that alright?'

'Alright?' He sounds so jubilant all at once that she feels guilty instantly for not being able to afford this trip more often. _Maybe that'll all change now_. 'Of course, it's more than alright darling! I can't wait to see you'

'Me neither Dad' _If only it were just the two of us. _'I better go now'

'Yes. Ok.'

'You take it easy'

'Yes. I'll see you in a couple of weeks then?'

'A couple of weeks' She agrees. She only prays he accepts the anonymous money that he'll soon be receiving and more than that, she hopes to god that it's not too late for him to beat this disease because she can't handle him leaving her too.


	6. Chapter 5

It isn't like other barbecues. No, she's learnt from attending previous events with Lily that the Scotts don't do anything normally. Well not to her anyway. A barbecue in her mind is her Dad standing outside nursing the hot coals and flipping burgers. It's Summer evenings, blankets on the grass, friends and family, picking at food with your fingers and most importantly, it's laughter. Not a table of smartly dressed people and being waited on. That's not a barbecue. And the piece of meat that sits on her plate isn't slightly burnt as she desires. It's five star cuisine and it's the last thing she wants nor can stomach because Lucas is tapping his spoon against his wine glass.

All eyes are on them and she wants to be swallowed up by the floor, wants to disappear and more than anything she wishes Lily wasn't looking at her like that...like she's suddenly a stranger.

She knows the brunette is scrutinising the dress that she's wearing, the dress that had taken her the majority of the previous evening to pick out. It's not just her dress, maybe she's just being paranoid but she's certain Lily is also judging the way her hair is styled and she suddenly doesn't feel like the sophisticated girl she'd assured herself she appeared when she'd inspected herself in the mirror before she'd left her apartment. Instead she feels like a slut and unbearably uncomfortable and awkward.

She's as surprised as everyone else at the table when he proposes a toast. 'I think this is as good as time as any to announce that Peyton and I have some exciting news'

Her eyes dart to look up at him. Panicked and wary. And she knows what's coming and she wants to run, wants to run far away and she hates him.

'I know we've been keeping our relationship a little under wraps but what can I say, when you know, you know. I'd like you all to raise your glasses'

Her cheeks flush a deep red. She wonders if she leaps up and makes a dash for the door if he'll stop with his announcement.

'To my fiancee, Peyton Sawyer soon to be Scott'

A few gasps circuit their way around the table followed by a hum of excitement.

But she only has eyes for one person. Lily.

She watches horror transcend across her doll like features and wants to shake her head and assure her that it's not true. That it's okay. That it's not real. That she needn't worry.

Lily's chair suddenly scrapes noisily against the wooden floor. 'Un-fucking-believable' She exclaims.

'Lily Rose Scott' Dan Scott scorns from his seat at the head of the table.

'No. Am I the only one here that's not insane?' Her outburst successfully silences the buzz of noise, the guests eyes now on Lily.

'Lily' Peyton pleads.

'No!-'

The youngest Scott rises to his feet. Nathan. Baby Nate as Peyton had fondly nick named him after their first meeting. 'Lil. Come on, lets get some air' _Baby Nate. Always saving the day._

'It's not right. It's not-'

'You're making a fool of yourself Lillian' Dan's voice hisses.

'Come on' Nathan gently guides her away from the scene she's causing.

Peyton wants to jump up and support them in their exit but somewhere amidst the chaos, Lucas has grasped her hand and it's like a ball and chain weighing her down and all she can do is watch helplessly.

It's only when Dan starts apologising for his daughter's obscene behaviour that she rises to her feet and excuses herself.

She marches out of that room and she's glad his following her because she wants to murder him round about now.

'Peyton slow down.

'How dare you!' She doesn't know where she's going. _This place is too fucking big. _She just wants some air.

He jogs a couple of paces to keep up with her. 'Just stop. Where are you going?'

'Anywhere where you're not' She seethes.

He's not on board with that plan though and diverts her down a side hall that leads into a large conservatory. 'Don't cause a scene. If you want to yell at me yell here' He declares.

'Me cause a scene?' She shakes her head disbelievingly. 'How could you do that?'

He ignores her. 'Did you tell your Dad?'

'What?' She's bewildered and wants to scream because he's outright disregarding her question.

'Did. You. Ask. Your. Dad?' He repeats, only this time his tone is condescending.

She shakes her with fury but grounds out a yes.

'Good' He smiles and she thinks he's a little too excited at the prospect of meeting her father.

He reads her facial expression effortlessly.

'Dads love me'

She snorts at that. She's positive that's not true. Can't be.

'Well you're going to have to be anybody but yourself for my father to even consider liking you so you best get practising not being such a self centred ass' She exclaims. She's even more pissed now because he's got her off track and she's been drawn in. 'How could you do that?' She growls this time and he knows she can't be distracted.

'What's the problem? You said yes to this'

'The problem is Lily did not need to find out like that. I told you how she reacted when I told her I was coming here with you, you know she doesn't approve. She didn't need a theatrical announcement. She needed to be told quietly. One to one. Not in a room full of fucking people. She needed-'

'Well not everything is about Lily'

'Well it should be, to you she should matter a hell of a lot. She's your family and one day she won't be there anymore Lucas. She'll walk away from you, from Dan and she won't look back, Nathan too. Why can't you see how you treat them?'

'Can you stop concerning yourself with my sister and brother' He takes a step toward her and he's suddenly up in her face and his hand settles on her waist.

'What're you doing?' She steps away and her back hits the wall.

'Kissing you'

'No, you're fucking not'

'You're going to have to work on controlling that potty mouth of yours. I can't have you speaking like that around clients'

'I'm not near your precious clients right now and if I want to tell you to fuck off I will thank you very much'

He rolls his eyes and smoothes her hair away from her face.

'Don't touch me Lucas. I mean it'

'Sweetheart, this arrangement really isn't going to work if you're not going to be able to let me touch you is it?' She scowls. 'I appreciate that this isn't the most conventional of situations and I'm going to be patient and let you ease yourself into this but we've got to start somewhere, hm?'

She closes her eyes, her frown still very much there.

She hates how unconcerned he is by his sister's outburst, how unconcerned he is by how clearly distraught she is by this. By them.

She hates his condescending tone. She hates how close he is, hates how domineering his stance is. Hates how every fibre of her being wants to slap him across his pretty, chiseled face and completely demolish his smarmy expression but she can't. Most of all she hates that he's right, because this isn't going to work, not if she doesn't let him touch her. She's agreed to marry the man for heavens sake, agreed to be his wife for all intents and purposes, share his bed and hold his hand and none of that can happen if she's utterly repulsed by his touch.

She looks up at him. She knows he thinks he knows her. She wants so very badly to prove him wrong; he is wrong. He might have the facts. Might know a hell of a lot about her life but that doesn't mean he knows her, doesn't mean he can predetermine her every thought and move. She can be spontaneous if she wants and she's a fighter and if he wants a battle she's determined to come up on top.

She does just that as she rises up on her toes and completely surprises him by pressing her lips to his.

No protests. No snarky comments. No bitchy insult. Nothing.

Just her surrendering.

Only he knows it's not that. Knows that she's proving a point. Knows she thinks she has the upper hand now. Because she's showing him she's not weak and feeble, she's not some pathetic little girl that can't handle this situation.

She can more than handle it, he's certain of that.

His hands grapple at her waist, holding her steady and his tongue trails over her bottom lip, seeking entrance but she pulls back, shaking her head coyly.

'I don't think so'

'Tease'

A flash of movement in her peripheral vision has her stare shifting across the room.

'Lily' She murmurs fretfully, pushing Lucas away. 'Please. Let me talk to you'

Lily shakes her head and storms back out the french doors she just entered through.

'Leave her' Lucas grabs Peyton's arm and stops her from running after the riled brunette.

'No'

'Leave her' He looks after Lily with a heavy exhale. 'She may hate me but I do know her, she won't let you speak to her when she's like that'

'Yeah well unlike you I don't give up on the people I love' She shrugs her arm free and marches out of the open doors.

The light is dim. The evening is swiftly approaching and it's significantly cooler, much like the icy atmosphere that now encompasses this soiree.

She wishes she could be more cold hearted. Wishes she could just suck it up and do as Lucas suggested; leave her be. But she can't, because she isn't that person. And she does care even if she doesn't want to. She knows now would be a perfect time to be mingling with the people inside, ciphering them out, making mental notes, and yet she's out here. Because Lily is upset and consequently she is too.

Lily's face is more than disconcerting to Peyton as she rounds the gathering of tall trees to come out to a clearing. Lily has bought her here on more than one occasion to escape. She's confided in Peyton here too, but the fretful blonde is not so thrilled nor relieved to be stood here tonight because Lily isn't trying to escape her family; she's trying to escape her.

She lingers back, surveying the two figures before her.

'Where're you going?' Nathan is hurrying after his scarpering sister. 'I thought you just decided to go speak to her'

'She's in there fucking making out with him. I'm not watching that shit Nate'

'Lil come on' Nathan jogs along side her, his voice pleading.

'No Nate' Lily exclaims. 'Don't you think it's fucked up?'

The youngest Scott sibling rubs the back of his neck as they're submerged in the shadows of the overlooking trees that line the grounds of the large property. 'Yeah but you know it's not up to us. Peyton's not stupid, give her some credit'

'She's my best friend! She'd have told me if this was going on, she'd have told me. He's got something on her. He has to-'

'Lily. Maybe, maybe she was just scared to tell you. Scared of you reacting like this'

Event through the darkness Peyton can see Lily's brown eyes glower at him and he takes a little step back. He's not a push over by any means but Lily Rose Scott is the one person that can terrify the hell out of him with that single look she gets when she's mad.

'You're taking her side?'

Peyton takes this moment to make her presence known. 'There is no sides Lil'

The bickering siblings both startle at her voice.

Lily's face is blank and Peyton wants to, needs to know what is going on in that head of hers.

'No? You're the one that's divided us. You know what he's done! You know how he treats us! How could you do that to us?! She flails her hand in between herself and a cowering Nathan.

'I didn't do this to hurt you Lil. It just...it happened. And I'm sorry how upset you are. I'm so sorry. But-'

'You hate him!'

'I...I got to know him-'

'You know what? Fuck this. I don't know how the hell he's brainwashed you, but you' She jabs her hand through the air. 'You're not my best friend' She spits vehemently before marching off.

'Lily' Peyton mutters defeatedly.

Nathan stands awkwardly, Lily's abrupt departure leaving a void that sends a chill down Peyton's spine.

'Do you feel the same?' She wearily addresses the remaining Scott.

'You know what she gets like when she's upset Peyton. I wouldn't take it to heart'

'That's not what I asked?'

'I...I wouldn't say I...I'm thrilled. But I...I'm not about to tell you what to do' He shrugs. 'Just...don't...don't let him push you around hey?' He nervously musters. 'You deserve better'

Peyton closes her eyes and nods with a sad smile.

'She'll come round' He assures her, affectionately draping his arm around her. 'It'll be alright'

She drops her head to his shoulder and suddenly feels like he's much older than his years. 'How did you grow up so fast in a year baby Nate'

He smiles at that. 'I'm only a few years behind you and Lily, it's not so much in the grand scheme of things'

'You'll always be baby Nate to me' She hooks her arm around his waist as he leads her back toward the house.

He doesn't say anything, not until he reaches the steps that lead up to the house. 'You know you can come to me for help, with anything'

She smiles up at him bemusedly. 'Hey just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I need taking care of'

He blushes. 'I know...I just guess I'm struggling to see how you guys got together and well...'

'Me too. I'm the first one to admit this is fucked up. But I, I guess it really is true- you can't help who you fall for'

She knows when she looks up at him that he doesn't buy her bullshit for a second.

But she loves him for not saying so.

'Be careful Peyton'

'I always am'


	7. Chapter 6

'What're you doing?' She tiresomely enquires as she slips her heels off.

He rattles the window again.

'Lucas! You're going to fucking break the latch, it's already hanging off!'

He turns around and he's holding said latch in his hand.

'Thanks. That's just great. You insist on coming into my home against my wishes and you've been in here for less than five seconds and you're already breaking everything' She grumbles.

'I'm proving a point!- I can't believe you live here'

'Excuse me?' Her eyebrow kinks.

'It's not safe Peyton. Anyone could just climb through that window-'

'They can now! No thanks to you' She laughs, not in amusement, in disbelief.

'This area isn't safe. Did you know it has the highest crime rate in the city-'

'Yup, that's why it's the cheapest'

He rolls his eyes. 'Does that not concern you in the slightest? That you could get mugged on your walk up here or worse raped?'

'You're being dramatic. Look I've coped just fine for the last two years, nothing has changed'

'Yes it has, you have the choice of staying here or coming to live with me right away'

'Choice? Once we're married you're going to have me there the whole time, I don't understand what the big hurry is-'

'There is no hurry. I'd just rather know that you're safe. Come back to mine'

Now she's laughing because it is funny. He's being funny. 'Since when do you give a shit?!'

He smiles. 'Whatever gave you the impression that I don't care?'

She doesn't even know where to begin with an answer to that.

'Just come back to mine'

'No. God, it's fine. I realise I'm your property now but you said not until we're married do I have to come with you. I'm fine. You insisted on walking me up here. I let you do that much now stop pretending you're such a gentleman and leave already-'

'Just until the window is fixed?' He tries to compromise. 'And I don't see you as my property. Is that what you think?'

'Lucas'

'Don't be stubborn Peyton. Just, just do as I say' He sighs, his frustration becoming apparent.

She smiles slightly, because it's amusing to her. He says he doesn't see her as an object but he can't help but tell her what to do. 'You don't like it when people don't do as you say do you?' Her hand is on her hip as she looks at him. He doesn't answer her taunting. 'I'm not staying at yours until I have to'

'Fine. I'll stay here' He dramatically sits himself on her small two seater. He has absolutely no intention of staying but she doesn't need to know that.

'Like hell you are. Go on. Out. Time to go' She marches to the door and holds it open.

'I'm not leaving. I might not be successful in telling you what to do but I'm not one to be told what to do either darling' He reaches for a discarded newspaper that's more than two weeks old news but opens it just the same and pretends to read through it.

'Lucas' She groans through gritted teeth. 'Leave' He smiles down at his paper as he hears her feet stamp agitatedly against the carpeted floor. 'Now. Don't you have some gangster deal going down that needs your attention'

He chuckles at her implication but ignores it just the same. 'You can stand there as long as you like and stamp your feet but I'm not leaving'

'Fine' She slams the door. 'Your lordship won't last longer than half an hour anyway, not on that piece of junk' She indicates to the lumpy seat he's sitting on.

'Who said anything about sleeping on the sofa? Why would I do that when there's a bed down the hallway' He kinks his brow.

She shakes her head. She doesn't get his angle. Doesn't understand why he's even in here but one thing she is certain of is if he's expecting anything from her tonight he's dreaming 'Like hell are you stepping foot in my room'

'Well you could always just come back to mine. There's many beds to choose from there'

She grits her teeth because she knows what he's doing. Knows he's getting his own way.

'I hate you'

'Oh I know'

She's tired and she wants to go into her own room and burrow beneath the covers because today wasn't good.

Not from her point of view. The combination of a whole lot of unwanted attention and Lily's onslaught of words have left her feeling emotionally drained. Which is perhaps why she surrenders so quickly.

'This is just one night' She sighs in defeat.

'Of course. I'll have that window fixed and new locks put on the door tomorrow' He tells her successfully.

'That's really-'

'Have you not learnt yet that there's no point in arguing with me? I get my own way' He smugly cuts her off. 'Come on'

* * *

She jumps as she's ushered through the door and notices the lone figure standing by the stairs. 'Fuck'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you' Jake says tersely.

She's pretty sure he's not in the least bit sorry.

Her stare jerks from Jake up to Lucas and then she's reprimanding herself for looking toward him for guidance, for reassurance. _He's just as much the enemy Peyton. Look away. _

'Don't be frightened' It's too late. Lucas has seen her hesitance and she shudders as his hand touches her back. 'I know your last meeting isn't much to go by but Jake works for me and really won't harm you' He explains. 'Why don't you go on upstairs and choose a room and I'll come check on you in a few?'

'That's not necessary. I'm not a child. Good night Jake' She offers the man before her a wane smile before climbing the staircase.

'She's...chirpy' Jake grins boyishly as he follows Lucas down the hall to his office.

'What do you expect after last time?'

Jake shrugs. 'You didn't run it by me, what did you expect?'

'I don't feel like arguing. I got her out of her apartment- go do your job'

'You're antsy'

'I've had a long day'

'She already pushing your buttons?' Jake drawls smugly.

'I don't want her near Lily and Nathan' He answers stiffly.

'You have enough people watching over them all the time Lucas' Jake reminds. 'Nothing is going to happen to them'

'Are you suggesting that because she's a girl she couldn't do any damage?' He blurts. 'Because you and I both know that's not true'

'I'm not saying that at all' Jake answers tiresomely. 'I just don't think she's a threat to your brother and sister, especially when she's under the impression that your unconcerned by their whereabouts' He perches on the side of the leather sofa. 'Besides, you said Lily is currently reacting as you'd hoped'

'She has a hot temper but the fire will die down and then she'll start trying to forgive- she gets that from her mother' He declares wearily, loosening his tie as he rests against his desk.

'Well lets cross that hurdle when we get to it'

'Just make sure you bugg every room and hide cameras too. I want to watch her every single move'

'You sound like you're having second thoughts about all this'

'She's difficult, yes' Lucas admits. 'She's different. It's like...she's not submissive or afraid to speak her mind and I...her behaviour worries me'

'Don't let her pretty little face deceive you' Jake warns. 'She fits the criteria, what with her following Lily and then befriending her, none of that points towards her innocence so don't let her behaviour misguide you. I can end this now. I can deal with her just like I wanted to before you went ahead and made your own little plans'

Lucas runs his hand through his hair. 'She's still a person Jake. It's not her fault she's ended up here'

'I know that. I just, there's a lot on the line here. There's always collateral damage-'

'Not under my watch'

'I'm not the bad guy in this Lucas, I'm being logical. I'm not blind- I've seen what she looks like, I just...would you really be doing this if she weren't a pretty, young thing?'

'Don't be a dick Jake. Stop questioning my every decision and motive. I have my reasons and it's about time you should trust that. You've known me long enough now. 'You said I could make any precautions I felt necessary. This is a necessity''

He sighs but nods curtly. 'So her flat is empty?'

'Yes. Do it fucking well Jake because she's not stupid. It wasn't easy for me to get her here'

'You're faith in me is overwhelming' Jake scoffs.

'She's not stupid' He reiterates.

'So you keep saying and yet she's agreed to marry you' He says amusedly.

'Ok you can leave now' Lucas shoos him away.

* * *

'You've chosen this room?' Lucas peers round the door.

'Yes so get the hell out and let me sleep already' She groans into the pillow.

He walks further into the room and sits on the opposite side of the bed. She's changed into an oversized t-shirt and her locks are splayed out against the pillow.

'Lucas! Seriously I don't feel like you trying to cop a feel right now. Out'

'You're the one that's in my bed' He retorts smoothly.

She shoots up at that. 'What?'

'My room. My bed. But please, you look quite comfortable so stay there'

'This... is you're room?' She looks around bewilderedly.

'My room'

'But...but the one down the hall it's, it's twice as big'

He shrugs. 'And?'

'Wouldn't you want the biggest?'

'Biggest doesn't equal best Peyton. Jake frequently stays here and he has a vigorous workout regime that requires space' He explains truthfully.

'But there's nothing in this room- no pictures, no personal possessions. Nothing'

'I'm either out or working late. I'm not into that stuff'

She eyes him warily. She's not so convinced, a part of her thinks this is just a ploy to get into the bed with her.

'Where did you get those?' His question startles her from her reviere.

He watches her carefully, notes how she flinches as she looks doen at her arm. At the scars that mar her skin.

'A car crash'

She regards him and sees the mistrust lurking in his eyes.

'Why would I lie about that Lucas?'

'You tell me'

Her nose scrunches up. 'Okay I have no idea what kind of crazy you're talking about right now' She lays back down dramatically, sliding her arms back beneath the sheets and from his view.

'If you were in a car crash why isn't it in any of your medical records?'

'You can't find everything out about a person via records, believe it or not' She scorns.

'I don't like dishonesty Peyton'

She scoffs. 'That's funny'

'Is it?'

'People disappear around you Lucas' Her green eyes look at him intensely 'With no explanation. For someone who's so terribly honest, I'd say that's a little unusual '

'Who disappears around me?' His face is fierce.

She's said too much. She falters. Silence lingers and then she shifts upright completely and averts her stare to the floor. 'I'm tired. I'm going to-'

'No, you stay put' He dismisses. He's not going to push it with her. He can't have her storming out of here and ruin Jake's current misson of bugging her apartment. 'I can take another room'

'But-'

'No buts' He rises to his feet.

And she's all sorts of confused.

'Good night Peyton' And then he's gone like she so desired only she kind of wants him to come back because maybe all her harsh assumptions aren't true. _Don't be ridiculous. He's playing you._ She curls onto her side and buries herself in the duvet, her cheeks blushing as she recognises his scent on the sheets but then she forces her mind to focus on her brother and her hatred for Lucas Scott returns. Because until she finds out the truth. He's the one she's holding accountable.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **Hi all. Thankyou for all the reviews yet again. I'm overwhelmed by the interest so far. A few quick points and questions- I've had some of you reviewing and messaging me asking about what film it is that inspired this story- I can't answer this! As I'm clueless as to what you're all talking about?! However I'm also interested to know the answer as to which film it reminds you of?! I've also had several people PM me rambling about how unrealistic this is. I KNOW! I think we can all safely say this is in no shape or form intended as a realistic fic- what fun would that be?!

'Lucas'

'Dad' He greets. 'I'm-'

Dan raises his hand to silence him as he continues typing something on his computer.

Lucas represses an eye roll, instead closing the door behind him and walking further into the large room.

He's left hanging for a long minute and his eyes circle the room in search of anything to garner his attention. It's been the same ever since he can remember; The walls are papered in a dark crimson pattern and the furnishings are all of a rich ebony. He's never liked this room. He hates everything about it. He hates how it feels like the walls are slowly closing in upon him. He hates the conversations that have transpired here. Hates the fundamental choices his father has made here. Most of all he hates it because it's his fathers and anything associated with this man is a catalyst to the rage that is constantly simmering beneath the surface.

Dan eventually lifts his head with a questioning look.

'You wanted to see me?' Lucas dully announces.

'Oh yes' Dan smiles and stands. 'Well we didn't get a chance to talk the other night' He walks over to the cabinet on the far side of the room and produces two tumbler glasses.

'I'm not in the mood for a drink-'

'Nonsense' Dan ignores, pouring the dark amber liquid. 'We're celebrating' Lucas sighs. 'I didn't think you had it in you'

Lucas bites his tongue.

'And she's quite the pretty lady'

Grimaces.

'I admit I was tempted myself when Lily first bought her here'

Now he wants to altogether vomit.

'Was there actually anything you wanted or did you ask me here to torment me' He drones wearily.

Dan chuckles heartily and holds the drink out to his son.

Like always, after a few minutes of being in his father's presence, the drink is welcomed.

'Have you set a date yet?'

'Not so to speak. But we're talking about at the beginning of next month'

Dan's brow raises. 'All rather rushed don't you think?'

'What can I say' Lucas keeps his eyes locked with the narrowed pair looking at him quizzically. 'When you know you know' He shrugs.

'Hmm' Dan walks the length of his study and stands facing the window that looks out at the large garden that backs off of the property. 'I rushed into things with your mother Lucas and look how that turned out'

Lucas sees red.

'I don't want you to have to deal with such hindrances. You need someone that won't defy you, that knows her place'

He swallows back the words of revulsion that are on the tip of his tongue.

'Have you even checked her out-'

'It doesn't matter where she's from, who she know or what she does. I want her. And I have her' Lucas murmurs instead.

Dan is silent for a moment but then slowly turns back to face Lucas, a small, indulgent smile at his lips. 'Then indeed you must have her' Dan sets his drink on his desk and walks the few paces over to a rigid Lucas. 'It's nice to see you so unwavering in what you want. Maybe you're finally understanding that we don't get if we don't take in this life' He clasps Lucas' upper arm. 'You'll have all of this one day Lucas and I want to be confident that you're going to be able to handle it all.'

Lucas pushes his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

'Are you saying you don't trust'

'No, no' Dan's brow furrows. 'Of course not'

'I do a hell of a lot for you _Father' _

'I'm well aware Lucas, that doesn't mean I don't question your allegiance from time to time'

The muscles in Lucas' stomach tense but his face stays stoney and indignant. 'Have I ever given you any reason to question my loyalty? I'm your son for christ sakes' He blurts. His heart is racing in his ears and he hopes to god his father cannot see the bead of sweat that is forming at his forehead.

'Yes. Which is why it would make me the happiest man in the world if I could share and entrust all aspects of this business with you'

Lucas nearly snorts. _Business. How can you call it a business?_

'You can'

Dan stares at him long and hard and then he nods once. Squeezes his son's arm and walks back toward his desk. 'Come here on Tuesday. I've got somethings I'd like you to overlook'

Lucas has been here enough times to know he's being dismissed from his father's lare.

'Right. Fine' He says coldly and then he's heading for the door as quickly as he can. Because it doesn't matter how much time has passed. This is still the hardest place for him to set foot in. And he'll only be able to relax when his car passes out through the gates of this guarded complex. Because he'll be free, although only figuratively speaking, but at the minute it's the closest he can get and he'll take the closest. For now.

* * *

'Anything?' Lucas queries over Jake's shoulder.

'Nothing'

Lucas pinches the bridge of his nose. 'Maybe she knows you've bugged it'

'She doesn't know' Jake dismisses. 'I'm too good for that'

Lucas hunches over to get a better view of the computer screen. The recording shows her sitting on her bed and looking through a book.

'You found nothing?'

'How many different ways can I say no before you're going to accept that No I didn't find anything in her apartment' Jake drones.

'I just can't believe there was nothing to link her to _him_, surely she'd be in contact. Especially now while she's still there alone'

'We know nothing for sure Lucas' Jake sighs 'Look you're going to spend the whole weekend with her. We both know her story doesn't check and you'll see that this weekend as you meet her supposed Dad. You'll be able to see if their stories match up. Ask questions. Slip them up'

'And what if everything is normal. What if it's all completely believable?'

'Then she's a fucking good actress. Did you say you left her downstairs?'

'Yeah she was having tea with Rosa but I expect she's wondered off. She's been dying to get in my study, every time she's set foot in it she's been scouring for something'

Jake clicks on his laptop and the footage of her apartment from the previous night disappears. Instead live footage of Lucas' study fills the monitor and as predicted there Peyton stands.

'Well she doesn't hang around long does she?'

Lucas' brow furrows. 'She found the safe'

Jake snorts. 'I don't know why you ever thought the bookshelf was a good hiding place for a safe. It's so obvious.'

'So obvious that it isn't obvious' He mutters indignantly. 'Besides. She may have found it but she can't get in' He twiddles the little key that sits on the chain around his neck.

'You should go down there. With that on display. See what she does?'

'What do you think she's going to do? Jump me' Lucas rolls his eyes but Jake shrugs.

'Maybe that's exactly what she'll do' He wriggles his eyebrows. 'Go on. What's the big deal?'

* * *

She wrings her hands together as her eyes lap the room for the hundredth time.

She's in here. Alone. Something she hadn't been counting on happening anytime soon. But she's found nothing. Well she's not found nothing, she's found a big something only she can't freaking get into it.

_Key. Key. Where are you?_

'Found anything interesting?' Lucas murmurs from behind her.

She startles at his voice. _He's freaking creeping Jesus. _She smooths her hand over her attire and takes a deep breath before turning around.

'Lucas'

His stare sweeps up her, lingering momentarily on her legs.

'What are you doing in here?' He squints at her.

'I...I was looking for you'

'Well here I am' He walks over to his desk and sits down.

'Hi' She smiles and it's nervous and guilty. 'Where've you been?' She tries to take the focus away from her, or more precisely away from her suspicious behaviour.

'Nowhere' Is his vague reply.

She doesn't push it. Knows not to press him for a more detailed response because she's just been snooping around, she's not entitled to his honesty right now.

She sees him looking at her. Scrutinising her. Trying to read her. And she can't have that. Needs him to not invest too much thought in what she was doing in here.

She doesn't waste anytime, mainly because she knows she'll loose her nerve if she loiters.

He's confused as she all but marches toward him. His brow kinks in surprise as she slides herself between him and his desk 'What're you doing?'

She bites her lip and attempts to turn her unease into sultriness.

He's waiting for an answer but he doesn't get one. His eyes widen because she's no longer perched on the edge of the desk. She's sliding down, her legs moving either side of his until she's sat on his lap. And that dress she's wearing rides up a little.

'Peyton?' His brow kinks because he just joked about this and therefore it must be a joke because she's throwing herself at him but she's not meant to be.

'You're complaining?'

'No. I'm intrigued' He answers lowly.

'I'm practicing' She announces.

'You're practicing?' His brow furrows in puzzlement now.

'We're going to my Dads in two days and you might not overly care whether he buys this or not but I can't have him see through this. I would die if he knew.' She shudders at the thought.

Lucas looks up at her curiously. He's sure her explanation isn't exactly true. She has other motives for her sudden desire to get close to him. Must have. And it might have a whole lot to do with the tempting item hanging round his neck. _Is she really that transparent?_

'I'm sure your Dad will be thrilled to see you straddling me' He chortles.

She ignores his taunt. 'Am I making you uncomfortable?' Instead she husks. She's looking at him and it's all seduction and it makes his groin throb.

'Quite the contrary' He answers smoothly. He raises his knees most abruptly and her slight form jerks forward. Her hands grapple at his shoulders and a loud gasp passes her lips.

He knows what she's doing. He had the art of distraction down a long time ago. The only thing is that he's scared because despite being completely certain that she has ulterior intentions, a big part of him would be happy for her to distract away.

She doesn't shift back. Doesn't try to back away like he assumed she would. Her face nears his and he stays still, completely monopolised by her objective.

She brushes her nose against his and he tries to fixate on something else and not get lured in. But she smells nice.

She watches his concentration dwindle and is rocked by this power she'd never known she could inflict on the male species, something that sends a buzz of triumphant victory thrumming through her. It's this seeming superiority that fuels her confidence.

Their eyes are locked. And it feels like a game of cat and mouse. But who's the cat and who's the mouse?

She kisses him, her lips all but grazing against his. Their eyes remain open.

He doesn't move. _Why doesn't he move?_ She's expecting him to grab her, to try and take control.

She needs him to snap. Wants him to. So she traces her tongue over the seam of his lips. Pulls back. Tilts her head. Presses herself against him.

His jaw tenses.

'What's wrong?' She drawls. _Who're are you?_ He wonders. 'Don't you want me?' She kisses the corner of his mouth.

And he does snap.

One hand slides up her side, firm and assertive, the other over her cheek and then his mouth is on hers. Hard. And she has him. And she gives. Parts her lips for him. Coaxes him on. Their eyes are closed now and for a moment she lapses. Forgets. Because he's actually good at this. Not that she'll ever admit it nor think about it. No, because this isn't happening, not really. It's not real. It's just pretend. But it feels good. _Concentrate._ She scorns herself.

She pulls back and pants for breath and he tries to reunite their mouths but she guides him to her neck instead.

And she has him and her little smile is jubilant.

And then her eyes and mind are everywhere but on him.

He's consumed but not that consumed. He watches her out of the corner of his eye in between kisses. Sees her scanning.

He wonders what she's searching for. He knows what her fingers are seeking out around his neck.

He slides his hand up and beneath her dress and as he's anticipating her eyes are quick to jerk back to him.

She's startled by his fingertips that are touching the flesh of her thigh.

Uncertainty lurks in her eyes for a moment but she dismisses it and she's all confidence and willing once more.

And that's when he knows she really is after something. And he wants to know what.

She blinks twice as his tongue runs over that sensitive spot at her neck. She's taken aback by the butterflies that are suddenly fluttering excitedly in her belly. She's repulsed by the arousal burning through her. _Focus. _Repulsed by her body's betrayal.

His hand suddenly snaps out, snaring her little wrist as it toys with the key at his neck.

'What're you doing Peyton?'

She swallows thickly and shakes her head.

'Nothing'

'Nothing?'

'What's this?'

He looks down at the little key. 'A key'

'I can see that. What for?'

'A safe' He indulges her.

'What safe?'

He pauses. Bites his tongue. Stops himself from saying you know what safe. 'There's one behind those books on the bookshelf' Instead he feigns ignorance to her little exploration of his study.

'What's in it?'

'Why?'

'I'm just curious' She shrugs her shoulders and he's sure she could break many a man's heart with those innocent eyes.

'Wanna see?'

She looks up at him then. _It couldn't be that easy. Surely. He's not going just openly divulge all of his crimes to me of all people. _

'Well you can't' He grins, simultaneously tucking the small key back inside his shirt.

She shifts her stare back to her lap and tries to hide her irritation. 'Marriage is about sharing'

'I don't think our marriage is going to be the average marriage is it sweetheart?'

'So there's going to be no honesty? I thought you were a fan of being truthful?' She abruptly pushes herself up and off of him, much to her body's dismay.

He almost groans. 'Where're you going? I thought we were practicing?!'

'I think we've covered enough practicing for today' She grumbles.

And then she's back in the hallway and it's much cooler here and the relief in the change of temperature only emphasises how hot and bothered she really is.

'Miss Peyton you feel okay? You not look good. You look hot' Rosa startles her.

'Oh yes Rosa' She steps hastily away from Lucas' study door, hoping he hasn't had the satisfaction of overhearing the older woman's words of concern.

He does hear though. Loud and clear. And he fleetingly thinks perhaps he wasn't the only one that was affected by _that. _Whatever _that_ was. Because he was...even though he really knows he shouldn't be, mustn't. But perhaps what's even more concerning is he really wants more.


	9. Chapter 8

The journey is uneventful. Peyton would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the comfort that comes with the life of the privileged. She tries to hide her awe over the leg room on the airplane and the more than attentive hostesses.

Lucas sees though, despite her efforts to disguise her wonder. He finds her reaction hard to relate to but he's amused and somewhat thrilled by her first time experience of this because he's never known any different. This is what he's grown up with. And he's intrigued by the life she's had. Wants to live what she's had, to know what she's had. Anyone would think she'd never been on a plane before. She has. Just not like this. This is a different experience altogether. She thought she'd be sickened by the opulence that comes with travelling on a private plane but she's not.

'Lucas' She's twitchy and uptight and clearly is about to ask him something that she really doesn't want to. It's the first time she's turned away from the aeroplane window since they were seated and her cheeks are slightly rosy from all the excitement and he feels a strange sense of pride, because he's the one who's given her this new experience.

'Yes?' He turns himself to face her and devote her with his full attention.

'I was...' She bites her bottom lip. Looks down. Then takes an apprehensive breath. 'I was just wondering. You know. The money. For my Dad. When will-'

'I've already done it' He declares softly. 'Sorry I forgot to mention it. He should have received some form of notification this morning'

'Notification?'

'Yes well I've paid off all his debts. Covered all required medical bills. He'll receive a letter that notifies him of that and informs him that he was eligible for a certain bullshit scheme'

She has more questions but she stays quiet because she anticipated having to nag him...having to tell him exactly what she required to make this believable but he's done it...done it all without any of her guidance and done it all in the best way posible.

'Thank you' She's looking out the window again and her voice is small but he hears and that small thank you makes him feel better than he has in years.

She doesn't especially want him in her home- would rather he never set foot in the same room as her father but for a split second she doesn't mind so much because he's giving her father a chance. Maybe it's not done through kindness but more blackmail, but she's unconcerned by the reasoning because it equals her Father getting the medical attention he needs and that's all that's important.

Upon finally reaching Tree Hill, she's surprisingly not feeling tired, perhaps it's the comfortable journey they've had that makes all the difference, or maybe it's just the rush of excitement she's feeling at being here again. Despite the flashy car and the loathsome person sat aside her in the driving seat, she feels a sense of comfort and safety as they drive through her childhood town. She's reminded of and easier time, a happier time. But she always summons the good over the bad. Because it wasn't always a bundle of laughs.

'Down the next road on the right' She instructs Lucas. He follows her directions, driving slowly as he takes in this town for the first time. 'Lucas...'

'Yes?'

'I...please make this seem real and please...please just...-'

'Don't be myself?' He finishes.

'I just...'

'I understand. I've got it covered okay? I'm not that much of an ass. Well, at least I think I can handle a couple of days of being on my best behaviour' His attention is on the road and she stares at the side of his face chiseled face.

'I don't know about that but it's going to be entertaining to watch you try' She toys.

She watches his lip curl up into a smile. 'I've got every reason to try sweetheart. Because trying means I get to kiss you' He temporarily takes his eyes off the road to wink at her and she feels naive for believing for a few seconds that perhaps he wasn't all too bad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The house isn't as he imagined. He doesn't know quite what he'd been expecting- perhaps more of a show house; New, artificial, un-lived in.

But that's the last thing it is.

Her Dad is in the front doorway seconds after he pulls into the drive and his smile is jubilant and his eyes are teary and Peyton all but trips out of the car and races up the front steps and into his arms.

He holds back. Studies them from afar. He's in a trance and it's not until she's looking over her shoulder expectantly at him that he gets out of the car and makes his way up to them.

'Dad, this is Lucas' Peyton's green eyes nervously shift between the two men.

'Mr Sawyer-'

'Please, it's Larry' The older man dismisses with a friendly smile and handshake. 'It's so nice to meet you Lucas. Come in, come in. I'll get some coffee'

'I can do that Dad-'

'Nonsense. You must be exhausted' He gives her a stern look. 'Don't start treating me like an invalid Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer'

'I'm not' Peyton grumbles and follows him regardless of his assurance that he can manage alone.

Lucas dawdles behind them, entering the kitchen to hear Larry animatedly informing his daughter of the bewildering letter he received in the post this morning.

'I just don't get it. I didn't apply for anything. I've been on the phone all morning and have been assured it's not a mistake'

'So everything is taken care of?' Peyton imitates disbelief.

'Everything. I've got a consultation on Tuesday at the hospital and treatment will start straight away'

'Oh my god Dad' Although already aware of her father's exciting news it's the first time she can start to believe it's actually true. That this is happening. She hugs him and stops him from pouring them drinks. 'That's wonderful'

'I know honey. I can't quite believe it'

'It'll take a couple of days to sink in' Peyton agrees as she pulls back. 'Isn't that great Lucas?' She looks to him and he too joins her in her charade.

'Really great news Larry. I'm so happy for you both'

Larry smiles at him then and it's welcoming and thankful all at once.

'Come, lets go and sit down' Larry decides. His morning has been crazy enough as it is and he needs to sit, besides he wants nothing more than to look at his little girl and hear all about her life.

They sit in the living room and he stays unusually quiet as he instead listens carefully to every word exchanged. They talk about how her studies are going, someone called Haley whom he gets the gist that Peyton doesn't want to talk about, whether that's because he's present he's not entirely sure. She plies him with questions about how he's feeling and he answers but steers her off of the subject as quickly as he can. And then they're talking about him and how they met and he follows Peyton's lead. Apparently they met in a coffee shop and then kept bumping into each other. She accused him of stalking. He said could he be blamed? And the rest was history. He sniggers inwardly. He thinks he could of come up with a much more entertaining story.

A coffee and two pieces of cake later he's scouring the photos on the wall. Photos that are undoubtably her. Has to be. Surely. Because she looks the same, but her cheeks are rounder, hair blonder and sans the long legs that now grace her body.

'I was seven' She informs him.

He has to hand it to her, she's the best actress. Since they left LA he's found himself second guessing everything, wondering if Jake's reasons and evidence accumulated against her is enough. Every word that comes out of her mouth feels natural. Unrehearsed. Real. And has Lucas doubting everything.

'She was a nightmare child. Always had to do everything herself. Still as stubborn today. But I'm guessing you already know that Lucas' Larry gushes.

'Dad' Peyton whines.

Lucas pulls her into his side. 'One of the many things I love about her' He kisses her head and Peyton slouches against him.

He plays with her hair. Strokes his hand down her back. Does everything and anything that he couldn't were they not here. Besides, what fun would it be if he weren't trying to entice that deathly glower onto her face every time her Father's back were turned?

They'r'e sitting on the sofa when Peyton finely builds up the courage to make the announcement she's so been fearing. Lucas grasps her hand in his and his firm hold somehow consoles her nerves and gives her strength 'So Dad. I...I actually...I wanted to tell you something in person'

Larry's face is instantly masked in concern.

'It's nothing to worry about' Peyton is quick to reassure him. Her drawn out announcement isn't putting his mind at rest though. 'It's good news'

'Well we hope you think so' Lucas chuckles nervously and Peyton glowers at him.

'Are you pregnant?'

'What? No!' Peyton is quick to dispel that assumption with a frantic shake of her head. _How could I be pregnant?_

'I, well...We...I'm...Lucas asked...I said...and well you see...I'm'

'We're engaged' Lucas reveals. 'What?!' He answers Peyton's scowl. 'We would have been here all year if we were going to wait for you to spill the beans'

'Engaged?' Larry's voice urges both their faces to twist toward him and confront his reaction to their news.

Peyton shifts her weight and fidgets with her hands and then she's rambling. 'I know its quick. I know it must seem quick Dad. But it...this...it feels right...you know...you always said I'd know and I know. And I know I've not talked about Lucas to you but you know I just got wrapped up...in well us and well I know you're health isn't great and I didn't know how you'd react and well I guess I just thought it would-'

'Sweetheart' Larry blurts. 'Stop' He shushes her. 'It's alright'

Peyton swallows. 'It is?'

'More than alright' He's smiling now.

'Yeah?'

'Oh yes. How couldn't I be happy? If your happy, which I can see you are' _You can?_ 'Then I'm happy' He claps his hands together. 'I've been saving a bottle of champagne from the year you were born for this occasion'

'What?' Peyton watches her father disappear from the room and rakes her hand through her hair.

'He's happy' Lucas' hand touches her back and it's meant to be comforting but she shrugs him off because she's feeling sick. Guilt does this to her.

Surprisingly her stomach settles as she reaches the end of her champagne. Initially when the flute glass had been placed in her hand her feelings of remorse had worsened; This was a bottle of champagne from her year of birth- something that had clearly been treasured for this occasion and it was all a big charade. However the alcohol had quickly gone straight to her head and she was now thankful for it regardless.

Lucas had been forced to take the reigns due to her stupor and now that she'd calmed down somewhat she was finding herself, for the first time, thankful for his suave ability to woo anyone, because he's clearly winning her father over. And that's pretty much how the evening progresses much to Peyton's delight because her father is smiling and laughing and she's not seen him quite as upbeat and happy in a long time and everything is worth it just for that.

It's quickly late and Larry declares they should call it a night and then they're all on the landing and Peyton is suddenly painfully aware of the sleeping arrangements. Not that anyone else seems at all concerned.

'I set your bedroom up for you baby'

'Dad' She whines. 'I didn't want you doing anything strenuous'

He rolls his eyes and flaps his hand. 'Enough. I'm not dying yet'

'Don't joke' She scorns.

'Stop being such a worrier. I made a bed' He kisses her cheek. 'Good night sweetheart'

'You're okay with us sharing a room?'

Larry looks at her with a furrowed brow. 'You're not a kid anymore honey. You're engaged' He reminds her but then he's grimacing and she knows his thoughts are suddenly racing and he's probably speculating as to what could go on behind closed doors.

She's sure her cheeks are scarlet. 'Right' She mutters. 'Goodnight Dad' She's quick to disappear into her room.

'Goodnight Larry. It's been lovely to meet you at last, and you've been so very welcoming, so thank you'

Larry squeezes his arm in a friendly manner and he can't help but think how unlike his own father this man before him is. 'Goodnight son'

Only when his father-in-law to be steps through the door further down the hall does he join whom he's sure is going to be a riled blonde.

'So this is Peyton Sawyer's room?' He gently shuts the door behind him. _Alone at last. _

Peyton looks at him, unamused. 'I guess so'

He sits on the edge of the bed and his eyes trail around the space, brow furrowing as he takes in the dark red and black decor. 'A little kinky huh?'

'Kinky?' Her own brow raises now. 'It's not kinky. It's...' She ponders for a moment. 'It's rebellious and dark. I was rebellious and dark when I did it like this' She reminisces.

'How very mysterious of you' He smirks.

She rolls her eyes. 'You can get up off that bed before you get too comfy. You Lucas Scott, can take the floor'

'I don't think so sweetheart' He scoffs. 'I have never slept on the floor in my whole entire life'

'Well now is as good a time as any' She walks into the closet on the far side of the room and pulls the doors too behind her. 'You can tick it off your bucket list of things to do before you die' Her gleeful voice is muffled from the depths of her cupboard now.

'I think I can survive without fulfilling that one' He mumbles to himself. He stands and sets his weekend bag on the bed. 'Don't you think I can keep my hands to myself?' He teases. 'Or are you worried about yourself?'

She reappears. She's changed and Lucas' eyes glaze over a little; there's something rather appealing about seeing her in a rocker tee and mini shorts. Maybe she's right, maybe he can't keep his hands to himself.

Her hand is on her hip. 'In your dreams Lucas. Judging by your touchy hands all evening I'm pretty certain you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself'

He pulls his t-shirt over his head and she blinks twice and her mouth is suddenly dry because this is inappropriate. _Why does he have to look like that. _His taught torso has her gawping and she tears her eyes away but he's seen. She marches toward the little ensuite bathroom and slams the door to his smirk and he hears her let out an exaggerated groan of frustration.

'I'll warm the bed shall I?' He calls out, not at all surprised to be met with silence.

She stays in there for what feels like an unnecessary amount of time. Or maybe that's just because he's concentrating on nothing but the closed door she's hiding behind.

When she eventually does reappear he's made himself comfortable beneath the covers. She blanks him completely, stomping around the bed to the free side.

He waits for her to say something. Anything.

She says nothing.

So he does.

'So...your Dad...he seems upbeat huh? That's good right?'

'Mm' She stares at the ceiling.

'He'll be getting the best help now'

'Mm' _Shut up. _

'So try not to worry'

'Mm' _That's easy for you to say. _

'It must be weird being in LA when you've grown up here huh?' He rolls onto his side and rests his head on his hand.

'Mm'

'Do you miss it? You must miss it huh?'

'Mm'

'You can come back here anytime you want now. Okay?'

'Oh for gods sake'

'Wha-'

His eyes widen as she all but lurches herself at him.

She's sick of hearing his charming voice. And more importantly she doesn't want to hear his fake niceties or allow herself to get misled into thinking there's a chance he could possibly be being himself.

This isn't like last time. There is zero hesitance and no build up on her part.

He briefly wonders why she's kissing him; does she feel like this is what is expected of her, that she's repaying him for what he's doing for her? No, he highly doubts that. He knows she's been sent to get into his head like this and it's working.

He's a split second from pulling back but then her tongue is in his mouth and god it's like a drug and he's not strong enough to say no.

His hand trails up her side, hard and assertive and then it's fisted in her hair and angling her head better.

And it's a battle for control and they both want to come up on top.

She's not allowed herself to even entertain the idea of a relationship of any nature in what feels like forever. She's been too focused on other things, so much so that getting distracted was out of the question.

Right now, getting distracted feels pretty nice though.

Despite her hazy mind, her fingers are obedient and avoid touching his bare chest. Not that he seems to mind; he just uses it as an excuse to press himself completely against her clothed front. She can feel the heat from his skin and for a split second if he'd tried, she'd have let him take her t-shirt off because she wants his skin on hers.

He hitches her leg over his hip suddenly and she gasps and there's no doubt in her mind that he's all man and she wants him closer. So very closer. Wants him to take everything away and let her be free for just a little while.

There's a sudden urgency surging through him and he pushes her until she's laying flat on her back, he needs to get closer, wants to be above her, wants both of her legs around him.

'Enough' She pants abruptly, pushing against his shoulders. Her mind is foggy and disorientated with lust but there's some sanity still there, enough that she knows if she doesn't stop this now, it won't be stopped at all.

'You're kidding right?' He grunts.

'My Dad is down the hall. No, I'm not kidding' She looks away as he rearranges himself and she's sure she's blushing.

He wants to pin her to the bed and convince her that she is kidding. Because he wants her and in his state he doesn't care about anything else, whether she's the enemy or not is irrelevant.

'You just threw yourself at me. I'd just like to point that out' He states gleefully as he reluctantly rests back against his pillow, his hand behind his head as he watches her rearrange the now twisted covers.

'Only to shut you up' She retorts.

'I was being nice' He snorts.

'Sure you were'

'I was!' He cries indignantly because he really was.

'Goodnight Lucas' She exhales tiresomely.

'Sure. If you think you can sleep after that' He gloats with a dissatisfied huff.

She tugs the covers up around her and curls onto her side, her back to him and ignores him. Or tries. Every slight move, every little breath he takes sounds loudly in her ear. And he's right. She can't sleep, not after _that _and her only comfort is that considering all his dramatic sighing going on, he clearly can't either.


	10. Chapter 9

'Haley should be here in a while'

Peyton's head jerks up. Her and Lucas are both sat at the kitchen island, an array of breakfast foods before them. Larry is spoling them.

'What?' Peyton's bright mood is quickly deflated by her Father's announcement.

'Haley is going to pop by in a bit' Larry reiterates, pouring them both a glass of orange juice.

'Why?'

'Because it's about time you two patched things up'

'Dad I'm not kid. What happens between me and my friends is between me and my friends' She groans exasperatedly and she's forgotten that Lucas is sat beside her.

Her lips are pouting and Lucas thinks it's cute.

'Yeah just because you're not a kid doesn't mean I stop being your Dad' Larry points out smugly. 'Besides, you can't have a wedding without a maid of honor'

'You didn't tell her?' Her eyes are wide and frantic.

'Of course I told her'

Peyton grimaces and for a second Lucas thinks she's going to drop her head into the plate of food in front of her in aggravation.

'Damn it Dad! That is so not okay' She cries and Larry is about to admonish her like she's eight years old again but he doesn't get a chance because a brunette all but catapults through the door, cutting through their conversation and shrouding the room in sudden silence.

'Haley' Peyton eventually breathes. It's been a while. Long enough that the girl's chestnut hair has grown a couple more inches and her face is sun kissed with freckles.

'You're here' Haley's cheeks are flushed and Peyton is pretty sure she ran here.

'Yes' She musters.

The shorter doe eyed girl walks further into the kitchen, her stare circuiting the little room, eyes narrowing on Lucas and then she's looking back at Peyton and her expression is anger now. She shakes her head and then her finger is flailing between the couple.

'Your Dad said...you're not...you can't...he's not...No. No way'

'Wait' Peyton cuts off before Haley can devour more than she could stand.

But Haley doesn't seem to have any interest in hanging around and spouting out secrets that Peyton would rather stay secrets anyway, she's storming down the hall and gone from sight as quickly as she appeared.

Peyton can feel a lump forming in the back of her throat.

'Sorry. She's mad at me about a few things' Peyton mutters to the bystanders to her friends' dramatic exit.

Lucas watches her indecisively rock back and forth on her feet, weighing up her options. She wants to go after Haley. But she also wants to babysit him, or more precisely not allow him to converse with her father alone.

'It's fine Peyton' He finds himself reassuring her. 'Go after her'

He doesn't know how his words convince her but somehow they do because she nods once and then she looks toward her Dad.

'You two need to talk' He's very much the father he was when she was eighteen and she hates his advice but knows he's right all at once. And she's old enough not to want to do the opposite to what he suggests and instead obediently follows his advice.

'I'll be back in a minute' She reluctantly leaves them with one last fleeting look toward Lucas. A silent plea. And then she's walking down the hall toward the front door and the porch where she hopes Haley will be lingering.

Not so much time has past that she can't predict her friend. Indeed she's hovering toward the right, beside the swing seat that's been there for as long as Peyton can remember.

'Haley' She utters.

Haley doesn't look at her. Can't. 'What...what is going on...You're Dad said his name is Lucas Scott. That's Lucas Scott? I...'

'Look I know this is crazy-'

Haley's narrowed eyes dart to her and she knows this is the look she must give the class of fifteen year olds that she teaches at the local school. 'Crazy Peyton? Crazy is you coming back here with a huge ass tattoo or a lip piercing. That's crazy'

'Haley'

'No Peyton. You ignore me. You can't just ignore me. I'm your friend. I thought one of your closest. You cut me off-'

'No I didn't cut you off-'

'What do you call it then? You've been dodging my calls and emails for weeks'

'I knew you wouldn't approve of some of my choices as of late. I knew you'd try and talk me out of-'

'Damn right I would. What're you doing?' She asks shrilly.

'What I have to do'

'That's ridiculous. You don't have to do anything. Do you know how devastated your Dad is going to be-'

'He isn't going to be anything because he's not going to find out about anything Haley' She growls.

'Don't put me in that position Peyton!' Haley exclaims. 'I've known you all my life. He's like a second Dad to me- I don't want to lie'

'Well you don't have a choice. You're meant to be my friend-'

'I am! And I could say the same thing to you too' Haley retorts hotly.

'I'm so sorry that I'd had enough of you lecturing me' She drawls sarcastically. 'I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions, I'm not one of your pupils. Can you just not be a goody two shoes for once in your life?'

Haley blinks. And Peyton hates that Haley James is on the verge of tears because she doesn't want to be the cause of them but she's also really infuriated with the person before her and even madder because she shouldn't be mad...but Haley could just be too good. Too nice from time to time and Peyton had always found that hard to compete with. Because she wasn't good and she definitely wasn't nice twenty four seven.

'I'm sorry' Haley murmurs crestfallenly.

_Don't apologise. Don't make me feel even more wretched than I already do._

She knows she's neglected her friend over the last months. Knows she's done wrong but at the same time it's just hard. Hard because she knows Haley has such strong opinions on the choices she's been making and those feelings have a tendency to slowly make Peyton resent her and she doesn't want that. Doesn't want that at all. So yeah, she's cut her off. But only because she doesn't want to wind up really falling out with her, something that she fears is happening before her very eyes right now.

'Haley I don't want to fight with you. I love you. You know that-'

'And I love you- I just can't stand by and say nothing as you do this. Derek would be so furious with you, your Dad would be heartbroken-'

'I know. And yet I can't stop. I...Hales it's not just about Derek and finding out answers. Not any more' Peyton runs her hand through her hair. 'Lucas, he, he's paid off my rent. He's paid for everything, including Dad's medical fees. Can't you understand what that means? I'm not like you. I've not got a decent, stable income. My life hasn't been as simple. And god if I can give Dad the best chance at beating this I won't stop. I can't and yeah it's fucked up. You can tell me a hundred times whats wrong with this whole situation. I know. I just, I don't care. I don't care about me and it's not a big deal to me. Yes it should be but it's not because I'm thinking about the long run. And if at the end of it all I get answers and my Dad's alive' She shrugs. 'Then it will of all been worth while'

'And if that's not the outcome you get?'

'Then I'll know I've done everything in my power. I'll know there's not a single thing more I could've done and hopefully' She swallows thickly. 'Hopefully because of that I'll be able to come to terms with everything and move on'

'Are you sleeping with him?'

Peyton closes her eyes at Haley's sudden question. 'Hales don't'

'Answer me'

'Why?!' She asks wearily.

'I want to know'

'So you can lecture me some more. Look it's not the same for everyone. You're like...I dunno. You're a relationship kind of girl-'

'Don't even try that crap. Peyton I know you. We've been friends since we were five. And yes we're very different but this is one thing that we actually have in common because I know you're not a one night stand kind of girl either.'

'Well this isn't a one night stand is it? It's a marriage'

'So you're alright with that then? That you're just being used-'

'I think you'll find I'm using him just as much as he's using me Haley' Peyton exhales tediously.

Haley's jaw tenses. She's vexed and her tawny hair bounces as she shakes her head back and forth in dismay.

'You think this man has something to do with your brother's disappearance' She hisses. 'You've implied that these people are like the mafia Peyton! That they take law into their own hands and murder is old hat-'

'Sh' Peyton hushes, her eyes wide as she glances toward the front door to ensure they're still alone.

'Peyton you said that to me!'

'Well I don't know if I'm right about anything yet'

'Yet. What if you are?! You're sleeping with someone that you think could do that. That is capable of that?'

'I'm not sleeping with him' Peyton grumbles.

'Yet right?'

'It's my choice Hales!' She groans. 'God I love that you care so fucking much but just stop. Okay?'

'I won't stop. I don't care if you hate me- you're going to wind up dead and I don't want to stand back and just watch that happen'

'You stood by and let Derek go' She blurts in the heat of the moment and an awful silence follows.

All Haley's words of objection are suddenly lost in transmission.

'I didn't mean that' Peyton pinches the bridge of her nose.

'No. You did. You blame me' Haley's voice is broken now. 'You think if we hadn't split up he'd of stayed here. He never would've gone out there'

Peyton pushes her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She knows it's not fair to place blame on Haley. Because it's really not her fault. Not really. But condemning her, putting this on her, it's allowed her to take her anger out on someone and someone is better than no one.

'I know it's not your fault' She sighs.

'You were against us getting together from the beginning'

'Because I didn't want to get stuck in the middle when it fell apart and it did and now look where I'm at'

Haley nods and her tears can't be repressed this time.

'Don't you think I want answers too? Just because we stopped being in love doesn't mean we didn't love each other. We just needed space. We still wanted to be friends'

'I know. I know that. Okay. I don't...I know it's not your fault. But he's my brother and I don't just want answers. I need them. You knew him. You loved him. Which makes it hard for me to understand why you're having such a hard time getting why I'm doing all this-'

'I don't not understand Peyton. I understand. I just, I know how much you meant to Derek. I know how much he lov-loved you. And he'd want me to try and stop you'

Peyton instinctively reaches for Haley's hand, she holds it tenderly. 'And you've tried Hales. And it's time for you to stop' She says quietly. 'Okay?'

Haley bites her lip and swallows the lump lodged in the back of her throat and then she's squeezing Peyton's hand and she nods once. 'Okay'

* * *

'I don't know you Lucas. I have no reason to trust you and if the circumstances were different I can tell you now I wouldn't be so onboard with how serious this has gotten, so quickly. I don't even know you. However given my health I need to believe that you're sincere. I need to believe that if I'm gone there's someone that's going to look after her. It's been my biggest fear as of late. I know she'll never be alone; I have friends that will always look after her but when she told me she was seeing someone, that it was serious, I felt nothing but relief. So just please, tell me I'm not wrong in trusting you with my daughter' Larry pleas.

Lucas had been seeking this time alone with the older man before him but ever since Peyton left the room he's been wishing she'd hurry up and reappear. He can feel the weight of this conversation weighing heavily on his shoulders and the fire in Larry's eyes can't be faked, of that Lucas is sure. That both terrifies and confuses him.

'Of course' His lips move on their own accord. And this feels more like a binding contract than the documents he and Peyton have both signed.

'Good because if I can't beat this thing and she is treated like anything other than a goddess, I'll haunt your ass' He warns.

'Message received loud and clear' Lucas affirms.

'She's been through enough. I know you know that but...with her Mum and-'

Larry's words cease most abruptly because Peyton is suddenly there. Back. He wants her to disappear again.

'I'm back' She smiles.

'I can see' Lucas smirks but he's frustrated because he so very badly wanted to hear what Larry had to say, had been about to say.

'Everything sorted with Hales?' Larry queries.

'Kind of' She's suddenly not so smiley.

'She's a good friend and you've known each other for so long. I'd hate to see that crumble-'

'I know Dad. She's going to come for dinner later. Okay?' She huffs.

'Alright. Alright' Larry holds his hands up. 'Interfering Dad shutting up. I know when I'm not wanted' He surrenders to her glare and migrates to the open back door, his beloved garden calling him. Only when Peyton is content that he's out of ear shot does she pipe up.

'What've you been talking about?'

Lucas shrugs. 'You mostly' He answers vaguely.

'Me? What about me?' She interrogates.

'Just how wonderful you are sweetheart' His voice is sickeningly sweet.

He smiles. She scowls.

'I think it's me that needs to be asking you all the questions' He says slyly. 'I'm assuming I'm the reason your little friend isn't so thrilled with you?'

'As my Dad likes to point out so repetitively, she's known me all my life. I don't get the luxury of misleading her like I do with Lily'

'Lily doesn't believe anything you've told her' He disputes.

'No but I've put doubts in her mind. Haley knows me too freaking well for me to even do that. So you better get winning her over before she does my head in and I turn into a crazy bitch'

'Well it looks like she's already doing your head in then' His grin is boyish.

She doesn't find it amusing.

'Do I detect some underlying tension here?' He squints at her.

'Just act like your charming self and I'm sure she'll be swooning at your feet' She mutters begrudgingly. 'What were you talking about?' She inquires again.

'You're Dad was just making sure I can look after you'

'Huh' She snorts.

'What's so funny?'

'I don't think you can look after anyone'

'No? I'm already looking after you aren't I?' He declares.

'It takes more than money' She rolls her eyes. 'Besides. I don't even need looking after' She dismisses.

'Your Father begs to differ' He retorts, closing in on her.

She takes a step backward. He edges closer. Her back hits the fridge door.

'What're you doing?'

'You're really cute when you're all self righteous'

Her eyes flicker briefly to the kitchen windows. 'My Dad's out there. He keeps looking at us-'

'I'm counting on it' He smirks.

'That's weird and kinda gross' Her nose wrinkles but she doesn't try to slip round him. She's anticipating his next move and her feet stay resolutely glued to the floor.

'Not really. Because as long as he keeps looking, I get to kiss you and for once _I_ get to say when enough is enough' There's a cheeky glimmer in his eye and she knows this is payback for her halting proceedings the previous night. She also knows that he's wrong; she can still say enough is enough, the only thing is...she doesn't really want to.


	11. Chapter 10

Peyton isn't anywhere to be found when he rises and comes downstairs.

It's not ever so late. But a little later than his normal body clock would usually have him waking. He's sure his oversleeping has something to do with the long journey they had down here, that and the exhausting dinner he'd had to suffer through the previous night.

Haley. Well she was something else indeed. That's all he could say on the matter. He'd never experienced such detachment as he had from her. Peyton was difficult all right, but this Haley girl, well she wasn't willing to give him a chance. Not in the slightest. He'd lost before he'd even attempted to win her over.

He was certain Larry would have had to have been blind not to have noticed the blatant animosity emanating from the mousy haired girl.

She'd not stayed long, eaten and left as quickly as possible and Peyton had appeared nothing but relieved about her friend's departure, she too clearly having found the experience somewhat uncomfortable.

Haley's behaviour toward him had left him unable to relax for the rest of the evening nor easily find sleep, her animosity begging the question as to what it was she actually knew about him. He couldn't work it out. Nothing was making sense and that made for his irritable state of mind.

'Morning Larry. No Peyton?' Lucas asks as he finds Larry outside on the porch.

'Morning Lucas. No. She popped out rather hurriedly. Probably gone to see her Mother's grave. She only likes going by herself'

Larry's answer doesn't abate his unruly temperament, he's only further infuriated because she's gone out without telling him. Okay, that's not why he's so angry. He's angry at himself because he's pretty sure her disappearing act hasn't got anything to do with her deceased Mother because there's no chance she'd leave him entirely alone with her father, surely. He's screwed up his one and only aim to follow her every move this weekend, his one opportunity to find answers. He's been lulled into a false sense of security, had begun to question whether they'd got this all wrong but now he feels mislead because she's not here. She's not here and he doesn't know where she is or what she's doing or who she's talking to.

'Don't worry. She'll be back in no time' Larry misconstrues Lucas' expression as concern over his daughter's whereabouts.

He nods and excuses himself back inside.

He doesn't like being in the dark. Has lived a life of being left in the dark and as he marches upstairs it's these reminiscent feelings of negligence that govern his actions.

He won't be conned. Not by her.

Some fifteen minutes later he's so lost in his head, so caught up in his search of her Father's bedroom that he's deaf to her return home. Deaf to her greeting her Father on the porch. Deaf to her laughter. Deaf to her climbing up the stairs. Deaf to her searching for him. Deaf to the door opening.

'What're you doing?' She growls. 'How dare you?'

He doesn't know when he became so careless because he's never been caught, there are many situations that require his stealthily attributes but maybe his success in going unseen has to do with the many people that work for him. None the less he's taken off guard. And then she's hitting him and he's even more surprised.

'This is my Mothers stuff' She bleats.

'I'm sorry' He grabs a hold of her violent little hands and stops her persistent whacking. 'I was just looking'

'For what?'

'Nothing'

'I don't care what bit of paper I signed Lucas. I don't give a shit what agreement we have- owning me doesn't grant you to do what the hell you please. Especially not when it revolves around my family'

There's a fire in her eyes and for the first time he's not entertained by her scowling features, he's a little scared. And that's disconcerting. He's never scared.

'I don't know what you're looking for, or what you think you're going to find. But my Dad stays out of this okay? The only reason you're here right now is because I need him to think the person I'm marrying is a decent guy. But newsflash, after the wedding, I don't want you to see him ever again. Is that clear-'

He licks his lips. 'Peyton, I get that you're upset here but don't you think perhaps you're overreacting a little-'

He's still holding her arms, albeit loosely, so when her ambush starts once more, her little fists easily slip free to hit him in the chest.

He grunts and restrains her once more. 'Jesus christ'

'Are we clear?' She grinds out.

'Fine. Christ, I'm only here to appease you. For your peace of mind. I didn't have to come here' He can't keep himself in check now and his frustration comes out. 'I could've insisted that your father doesn't even attend the wedding so why don't you just stop with the dramatics' Her anger and frustration is apparently infectious. And it doesn't help that he can't fathom her fury- She's been incessantly poking around his property since she first stepped inside and he's not flown off the handle. Granted he's biding his time, trying to figure her out but still... _I've been more than_ tolerant.

'What's going on in here?' She's so blinded by the sudden extreme animosity she's feeling toward Lucas that she can barely absorb the fact that her father is standing in the doorway, his brow furrowed curiously and his eyes narrowed with worry.

'Peyton found me looking through your things. She's a little incensed right now'

Her head petulantly jerks back in Lucas' direction, unable to digest his announcement because why is he candidly broadcasting the true nature of their dispute to her father. She's more than irate now.

'Oh honey' Larry's coo is soothing and suddenly he doesn't look the least bit worried by the raised voices that lured him up here. 'Don't be mad at him-'

'Larry you don't need-'

'No son' Larry cuts Lucas off. 'Trust me, when she gets upset about something she's unlikely to let it go. Best to pacify her with the truth hey'

Peyton doesn't appreciate being excluded from their secret, is further riled that Lucas has indulged her Father in his blatant games behind her very back, in her very house. _How dare he?_

'Lucas sought my permission whilst you were showering last night' Larry's announcement doesn't enlighten her in the least and her expression says just that. 'He asked me if I had anything of your Mothers that he could possibly take away and get engraved- he wants you to have a part of your Mum with you on your wedding day' He elaborates further. 'And well, I was nothing but touched by the gesture and thought it would be a lovely surprise for you' He takes Peyton's hand. 'I told him where to look and I'm only sorry I didn't do a very good job at distracting you'

She wants to pummel her fists into Lucas' face because she doesn't buy her father's oh so sweet explanation to her fiance' rummaging. Doesn't buy it one little bit. It's just a cheap bid to cover his tracks but she can't be fooled like her Dad. Knows it was just a ploy to scour through her Father and Mother's belongings. She only wishes she knew what it was he was searching for. _Has he figured it out? Does he know who I am?__  
_

'So he's not quite the villan honey' Larry smiles. 'I'll leave you two to make up' He sends an encouraging look in Lucas' direction and then leaves them to it.

'Do I get an apology?' Lucas taunts.

'Like hell you do' She hisses.

'Where were you?' He inquires, his hands clenched at his sides now to refrain from shaking an answer from her.

'Don't change the subject. I know that's not what you were doing Lucas'

'Oh really. And how do you know that?' He tests.

'Because! I just do. You're a liar'

'And so are you' He fires back.

Her eyes widen. _He knows. _

'Where were you?' Lucas demands. Their impending departure is like a ticking time bomb; neither one of them wants to go, another contribution to their frayed moods.

'I went to see my Mother's grave!' She exclaims. 'Is that forbidden now too?' She shakes her head and makes for the door. 'Fuck this'

'Don't walk away from me. I'm talking to you'

'I'm done talking. We have to leave in an hour. I'm going to say goodbye to my Dad. If I'm allowed?'

* * *

They've barely spoken a word for the entirety of the journey home and Lucas is getting bored of her frowning face.

He knows her foul mood is down to an amalgamation of things; mainly the squabble they had this morning and of course having to leave her Father once more.

He knows his foul mood is a result of several things too; He's frustrated all round. He's pissed that he can't touch her without her shrugging him off. Pissed off that their game of pretend is seemingly over because she's done being hospitable. He's pissed that he didn't find a shred of information that would give him answers. He's pissed that he actually liked Larry Sawyer. Pissed that he very much trusts the father daughter relationship he witnessed over the last two days because he was anticipating a sham, was anticipating a charade and it felt like nothing of the sort and he's befuddled by that. He'd been on the cusp of speaking to her about her true identity because he was certain Jake had misinterpreted this whole thing. But then she had to go and make him doubt that by disappearing this morning. And mostly he's pissed because she changed just before they left, into a rather tight pair of jeans that he's sure were created for nothing but his own torment because they only accentuate the length of her limbs and he wants those legs wrapped around him. And he's not meant to be thinking about that but he is. Had been for the last two hours and thirty six minutes to be exact.

They're sat in a car that Lucas had waiting for them at the other end of their flight and Peyton's only thankful that she's only got to be in his presence for little more than the next twenty minutes. But Lucas has other ideas.

'Am I dropping the lady home sir?' The driver asks.

'Yes'

'No'

They answer simultaneously.

'I'm going home Lucas'

He doesn't answer. She's the one that implemented the no talking rule when they left her childhood home and he can play her game too if he so pleases.

'Lucas' She snaps. He doesn't respond and a little thrill sparks through him because he feels as though he's acquired his power back because this morning it felt as though he'd surrendered it to her 'Just take me to my flat please' She addresses the driver now, whom looks in his mirror to seek Lucas' silent permission. 'Don't listen to him' Peyton bleats, irked by the male testosterone amassed against her.

'I'm sorry Miss-'

'Don't apologise to her Adams' Lucas admonishes and the driver dutifully averts his full attention back to the road.

Peyton crosses her arms over her chest and is pretty sure she's shaking with anger.

Lucas is sure she is but is only roused by her irritation.

When they arrive at his gated property she refuses to get out of the car and instead sits resolutely with her teeth gritted together.

He doesn't force nor try to persuade her out of the vehicle, assuring her instead that she can take as much time as she pleases.

It only takes fifteen minutes (fifteen minutes of her trying to get out of the Fort Knox gate) before she storms into his study.

'Are you just going to hold me hostage here now?' She barks. 'What's your deal?'

'What's my deal' He ponders. 'My deal is, that you don't get to talk to me like crap and you don't get to just disappear without telling me where you're going'

She snorts in disbelief. 'Right. But you're allowed to talk to me however you please right? You're the one that's fucking holding me against my will. Don't you see how screwed up that is? You can't just order people to do what you want'

'That's where you're wrong' He knows he's being unreasonable but he can't find it in himself to care.

Her head shakes vigorously. 'Here I was thinking perhaps you weren't so bad' She mumbles to herself. 'But I was stupid enough to forget you were just pretending' She rakes her hand through her hair. 'I guess I should be thanking you for putting so much energy into not being yourself this weekend because it must've been oh so difficult for you considering you're now being twice the ass you were before!' Her voice peaks in an angry crescendo.

'Yes, you should be thanking me' He's on his feet now and he watches a mixture of emotions transcend in her green eyes. Sure she's angry and the last thing she is, is submissive but she's resigned none the less and something keeps her feet glued to the ground and he wants so very badly to know who this person is. Who she really is.

'Why were you going through my Mums things?' Her voice is unrelenting and he knows she's silently bargaining with him. And it bothers him that she knows he wants her. She's quickly becoming his weakness and he wonders how long it will be before she sees that too.

'I told you already. Your Dad told you already'

'And I don't buy it'

'And I don't buy you' He tells her genuinely.

Her stomach turns. Because she's been so consumed with her mission to expose him and his secrets that she'd not paid any thought to the possibility that he could question her agenda.

Her anger shrinks, worry instead flowering in the pit of her belly. _He knows. _

'What?' Her voice is small.

'I don't trust you and won't be able to until I can watch your every move'

'You said I don't have to move in here until after the wedding'

'You don't. But don't expect me to be unquestioning'

'What reason have I given you not to trust me?'

_Many._

'Do you think I'm going to run off now I've got proof that all my Dad's financial and medical affairs have been taken care of? You might not have morals but I do. I agreed to this and I follow through with all my promises'

'Prove it' He dares her.

She stays still. Unmoving.

He gestures for her to come to him.

Determination drives her to relent. She walks the few paces to him.

'Just because I'm not kneeling at your feet doesn't mean I'm not committed to this' Her hand wavers between them, brushing his chest unintentionally given the small gap now between them. 'To you' Her lashes flutter as she looks up at him then and he's sure any man could get lost in those deceiving eyes. He's not any man. He won't be misled.

But that doesn't mean he won't take. Because he doesn't want to be back here. Has enjoyed being away from here. Has enjoyed pretending and this place turns him into the monster she so clearly thinks he is. He's uptight and on edge and sure she's probably playing a part in that but she can also eradicate such feelings for a little while.

He trails his hand around her and she obligingly steps closer, her eyes locked with his. Silently trying to convince him that she's loyal. He's not go to believe that anytime soon but that doesn't mean he won't enjoy the benefits of persuasion.

His palm finds her behind and her small smile as she leans into him is fake and only provokes him to wipe it from her pretty face by finding a better use for her mouth.

As soon as his tongue touches hers she finds her frustration and hate dwindling into something much more dangerous.

Because her lust for him inevitably ends with guilt because this isn't meant to be pleasurable and she's finding it hard to get her head around this attraction she's so blatantly acquired for this obnoxious man.

'These fucking jeans have been driving me crazy all day' He breathes.

He's more pushy than he's been with her thus far and the erratic nature of this unexpected make out session only excites her more.

She's lost.

Before she knows it she's laying on the sofa and he's hovering over her. Fingers palming at her jean covered thighs.

'Lucas' She's trying to tell herself that she wants this to stop but it's really hard when it feels so good.

He looks down at her and she blearily gazes back, silently wondering how he's so pretty. _Stop thinking that. _

'You want to stop' It's not a question, more of a pained statement.

'No' She blurts.

He smirks. 'No?'

She closes her eyes. 'No...I mean yes...probably...but not...not yet if you don't want to'

He smugly looks down at her and hoists her leg over his hip and presses his weight hard against her and she fleetingly thinks he can do all he likes because she can't tell him to stop, not when it feels this good.

'You know I don't want to. Can you feel how much I want you right now?'

Her eyes flicker. She doesn't answer. She hates him. She wants him. She loves that he wants her. It's fucked up in her head.

His finger traces over the gap where her shirt has risen and there's a strip of skin and her breathing quickens.

When he frees the top button on her jeans her eyes snap open.

'It's okay' He watches her face as he slowly pulls the zipper down. 'Just your jeans. Nothing else'

She licks her lips and looks back at him contemplatively and then she's lifting her hips obligingly.

He tugs them down but leaves them just above her knees, no further. She wants them off completely. They're restraining and he can no longer hold her leg around him.

He licks her lips and she presses her fingers into the cushions of the sofa to stop herself from yanking his face back down to hers.

She's not stupid. She can see that he feels cheated in someway. She doesn't know what she's done that has put that doubt in his mind but letting him have this gives him the control he needs and the fact that she's intuitive enough to see that, gives her a sense of power too.

His forefinger trails a path over the waistband of her black lacy briefs and a please is on the tip of her tongue. She swallows the word forcefully and sternly reminds herself that this is a job. A chore. Not to be enjoyed.

But then his two fingers walk down the triangle of black material and she doesn't give a shit whether she hates him. It doesn't mean she can't enjoy his ministrations. _Right?_

'There' She blurts, her hips jerking forward.

He smirks. 'Right there?' He presses his fingers hard against her and she gasps.

Her eyes are conflicted as she looks up at him.

He moves his fingers again and her vision falters.

'There?' He repeats.

'Mm...there'

His phone buzzing on the coffee table breaks through the spell she's under. _Why? Don't stop. Don't stop. _

'Fuck' He groans his irritation. He blindly reaches out, grabbing his cell from the table with his free hand and pressing it to his ear. 'What? This better fucking be good'

She blinks blearily up at him. His fingers haven't left her but they've stopped moving.

'Well I suggest you fucking sort it'

She cranes her neck and leans on her elbows. She's frustrated but somewhere in her foggy mind she takes note of the ticking clock on the mantel shelf. It's after eleven. She should probably get going and he's obviously got some _work_ crisis on his hands. She pushes against his arm but he holds firm.

'Just sort it' He barks and then he's hung up and quite literally tosses the phone over his shoulder. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'It's late. I really should get going now. Let me up' She tries to pull her jeans up and shove his hand away.

'Not until I've seen you come first'

He pushes against her shoulder until she lays back.

She's sobered up somewhat from his intoxicating ministrations of just moments earlier and his words make her cheeks flush red.

'I should g-go' She stutters on her last word as his digits start to torture her once more. She slams her eyes closed tight and he smirks triumphantly.

'Go?'

'Maybe...in a ...a minute'

'Yes, after' He agrees.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N** I'm sorry for the huge delay in getting the next chapter to you all- I went on holiday for a week and have been struggling to get back into the writing mojo!

'Miss Peyton' Rosa's smile makes her own lips curl upward.

'Hi Rosa' She greets.

'You no say hello to me other night'

Peyton's brow shoots upward. 'I..you were here?' She can feel her cheeks start to blush and steps further into the kitchen.

'Yes, yes. You and Mr Lucas not sound like best of friends' She notes. 'He tell me not to, how he say?...interfere. But you left in hurry, I worry-'

'Oh don't worry' Peyton shakes her head diligently. _Yes hurrying was of the essence. _She'd not even looked at him. Had not been so kind as to offer to return the favor. Not that he'd pressed her to, quite the opposite in fact. She'd laid there for a good few minutes with her eyes closed and her heart racing. He was the one to get up. She'd opened her eyes and watched as he'd returned to his desk and seemingly resumed whatever he'd been doing before she'd stormed in there. And that's when the embarrassment had came, because she'd been laying there with her jeans crumpled around her knees and she'd just let him do _that_ to her. 'We just...we had a disagreement I guess...but we talked it out' _Talked it out good._

'That's good. I pleased'

Peyton's eyes skitter to the kitchen doorway and Rosa reads her thoughts.

'Mr Lucas not here. He be back later'

'Right' She nods once. 'I, he...he asked me to come round' She shouldn't be surprised that she's not at the forefront of his mind but rejection stings and this is what this feels like because she's been forgotten. _It's not the same thing. You're pleased. Pleased you don't have to see him and his stupid magic fingers. _'Miss Peyton?'

'Huh?' She startles, swallowing thickly.

'You day dreaming' Rosa chuckles. 'Miss Brooke is waiting for you'

'What? Who?'

'Brooke in living room' Rosa repeats, her eyes widening emphatically like that is going to make her answer clearer. She shoos her toward the hallway and curiosity has Peyton dazedly making her way out of the kitchen.

She bites on the inside of her cheek as she walks toward the living room. There's a strong scent of perfume lingering. The smell of woman. The smell of luxury and confidence. The smell of Brooke Davis.

'Hi' Brooke sees her before she has a second to linger in the doorway and regard her unseen.

'Er...Hi' Peyton freezes.

'I was beginning to think you weren't going to show. Lucas said one'

'Er...right...I...actually he didn't tell me I'd be meeting anyone. I thought it was just him and well, I don't try and abide by his timetable'

This brunette is everything Peyton's not in the most intimidating of ways. Her hair is sleek and styled. She has boobs that have Peyton's eyes lingering for a moment and she's dressed up like she belongs here and the way she's smiling so confidently at her makes Peyton feel like she's not the inch and a half taller that she undoubtably is.

'I'm Brooke'

'Brooke' She tries the name out on the tip of her tongue. She's not heard a mention of a Brooke at any point. She wonders who this woman is or more precisely who she is to Lucas.

'Don't worry. It's not like that' The ebony haired girl stops her ticking brain from delving down an unpleasant path. 'I work for him, I'm not fucking him' She bluntly informs her. 'Come on, come with me'

Peyton blushes. 'I didn't, I wasn't-' She follows the visitor that's clearly quite at home here.

'Of course you were honey' She pauses midway up the stairs and looks over her shoulder down at Peyton 'You'd be stupid not to. I mean we're talking about Lucas Scott, who would say no?' _So I'm not the only one that thinks he's pretty?  
_

Peyton swallows again. She doesn't know quite how to handle this girl's overly forward nature.

'But I've known him too long' Brooke continues walking 'We have a mutual understanding and respect for each other'

Peyton snorts.

'I know. That can be hard to understand. He's an ass, I'm aware' Brooke grins back at her. 'But you'll see soon enough, he isn't all bad' She slows her pace to walk along side the uneasy blonde. 'But judging by that blush on your cheeks you've already found out he's not all bad huh?' She sniggers.

Peyton's cheeks deepen in shade and Brooke chortles.

'That good huh? Damn'

Peyton abruptly looks down and stops walking.

'I don't know what you're implying but I don't know you and you definitely don't know me'

'I'm sorry if I've offended you honey but you're going to have to snap out of it' She opens the door to her left and Peyton's eyebrows furrow because she's not snooped inside this room having assumed it were just a closet but it's not just a closet. It's an entire room filled with suits and ball gowns fit for a princess.

'I'm Lucas' stylist. I'm the reason he always looks so good. That, and I provide all his suits. Measured to fit'

_Ah the clothes girl. _She remembers Lucas' brief mention of this woman now and she's waiting for the and to Brooke's revelation 'And?'

'And I'm also going to be taking control of your wardrobe'

'Yes. Super' She's overly thrilled about this. _Not_. She feels like she's being ridiculed for her taste in clothes.

'Well honey I don't think jeans with a hole at the knee and rocker tees are going to quite meet Lucas' cliental. The people he's surrounded with are showy and clothes are everything'

Her eyes narrow. 'I'm sure they could survive my fashion choices-'

Brooke tilts her head to the side as she carefully chooses her next words. 'I'm sure they'd be intrigued by you honey but that isn't what we want hey? Blending in is beneficial to you and Lucas and anyway you'll dress as Lucas pleases-'

'What has Lucas told you exactly?' Peyton wonders, the words slipping from her mouth before she can stop them.

'Everything'

'What?' her stomach clenches in apprehension.

'I know about it all honey. And don't worry. I'm not one to judge'

'You...know?'

'Uhuh'

'But he said...but-'

'I have a way of dragging information out of people. Lucas trusts me. I'm not a blabber mouth'

Peyton's eyebrows raise involuntarily because she finds that very hard to believe but Brooke doesn't notice.

'Besides I think he secretly thinks it'll be a good for you to have someone to talk to confidentially about this little arrangement'

Peyton can't seem to fathom words. Maybe he's right but this stranger is the last person she wants to start leaning on for support. An amalgamation of feelings simmer in her belly; she's irritated that this whole keeping their arrangement a secret thing doesn't apply to him at all apparently; he's not ever trying. She's annoyed that this girl is about to tell her what to wear. She's relieved that there's someone else in the world that knows of her quandary, not that she's likely to admit that to herself anytime soon.

'Come on, lets get started and I can assure you Lucas is going to be drawling at your feet even more so than usual!'

* * *

'Lucas?'

His door springs open most promptly and she takes a little step back.

'Fuck' He curses. 'What're you doing here?'

Her mouth opens and closes because although Brooke had been somewhat overwhelming, she'd also had a positive impression in a sense because Peyton had been left feeling less insecure and more confident after the chirpy brunettes pampering. But Lucas isn't looking her up and down as Brooke had insisted her he would. She's pretty sure he's not looking at her at all and that confidence quickly wilts. 'Well I...you said...I thought...' Her eyes naturally try and peer around him and he acts on her prying stare by fully pulling the door closed behind him.

'You can't be here right now'

'Why not?' Now she's pissed. Because he asked her here. Didn't have the decency to mention that it would be Brooke she was to see and not him. And now she's been waiting around for him for the last hour and a half in case he'd been anticipating seeing her on his return and this is how he acts?

'Because I said so' He snaps.

She scowls and is about to give him a piece of her mind when the study door he'd shut behind him opens ajar.

'Lucas' Jake's voice interrupts. 'We've got a problem'

'I'm dealing with her'

'You're dealing with me?' She crosses her arms. 'What're you doing in there that I can't see?'

'Not her. You're Dad has just pulled in the drive' Jake grumbles. 'You need to distract him so I can...' He pauses and eyes Peyton before cryptically finishing 'deal with this in here hm?'

'Great. That's just great' Lucas grabs Peyton's arm and marches her down the hall.

'What're you doing?' She drags her feet, head craning to look back over her shoulder but Jake has gone, the door shut once more.

'I'm going to greet my father. You're going upstairs until I come and tell you otherwise. Got it?'

'I'm not a child. You don't get to banish me' She seethes. She's aware that her thoughts are hypocritical; last time she was here she was pissed because he was telling her she couldn't go and now she's pissed because he clearly wishes she wasn't here right now.

'I'm not in the mood to argue right now Peyton' He barks. 'Just do as-'

'Lucas'

She watches as Dan Scott's voice makes his jaw tense and his grabby hands tighten around her slender limbs for a second but then his fingers are gone and his back is to her.

'Dad' His tone is cold. 'What brings you here?'

'Well I got tired of waiting for you to show up son' Dan replies haughtily, his eyes move around a guarded Lucas and his expression changes as he looks at Peyton.

'Peyton my dear. I didn't see you there. Don't you look lovely'

She forces a smile. 'Thank you' And then she's really smiling because Lucas has turned his body and is looking at her properly for the first time today, he takes in her attire, his eyes lingering inappropriately. _Just as Brooke promised._

'I can see why you've been a little distracted' Dan glances at Lucas and then he moves further through the entrance hall until he's directly before them both and his hand wastes no time in snatching up Peyton's hand and leaving a kiss there that makes her stomach turn. She doesn't show her revulsion, smiling sweetly instead.

'Why don't we go outside, it's a lovely day. We can have drinks outside?' She suggests, sedately taking her hand back.

Lucas grits his teeth together as he trails behind them. She's helping him. He can see that. She's distracting his father and leading him outside and away from his study. She's helping him, only he doesn't want her help

'Actually, Peyton weren't you just going?'

'Nonsense. You don't need to go do you?' Dan dismisses.

'I can stay a little longer' Peyton affirms, her honeyed smile over her shoulder at Lucas only provoking his irritation.

'There we have it then. I've barely spoken to my lovely daughter-in-law to be. I think it's about time we change that' Dan husks.

Lucas doesn't like that his father is touching her. He doesn't like where his hand is positioned at the small of her back. Doesn't like the way he's looking at her.

She knows he's pissed at her small feat of accompanying them outside. He wants her out the way. She wants to find out why he wants her out the way.

'I must say, I'm sorry about the BBQ. Lily's behavior was quite unacceptable and childish' Dan announces.

Lucas rolls his eyes.

'I disagree' Peyton declares as they all sit round the garden table.

And Lucas' irritation with her instantly wanes because if there is one thing he revels in it's people talking back to Dan Scott and he scarcely sees such a thing.

Dan stops abruptly. 'You do?'

'She stands up for what she believes in, that's not childish. She has integrity, I associate that with pride not shame'

Dan's quiet for a long moment and then he's laughing loudly and thumps his hand on the table top. 'Lucas, my, we've got ourselves a little spitfire here haven't we?'

'We haven't got anything'

Dan's laughter ceases instantly and he stares at his eldest child for a long moment.

Lucas stares back. _I'm not afraid of you._

'Peyton' Dan eventually turns away from Lucas. 'Be a sweetheart and go and see what the maid's doing. We'll be waiting all night for her to do her job otherwise'

'Of course, we can't have you waiting can we?' Her smile is sweet. Her tone is anything but the sort. She's done with the niceties.

She's out of earshot when Dan returns his attention to Lucas. 'You're just going to let her talk to me like that?'

'Yes' Lucas shrugs.

'Let her get a way with things now and you'll be asking for trouble later down the line'

'That depends _Father_, I don't think I'm letting her get away with anything so to speak, not when I find it oh so entertaining'

Lucas smiles.

Dan doesn't.

'When you're done telling me how I should treat my fiancee, feel free to tell me why you're actually here?'

'You'd not come by' Dan answers tersely.

'You said Tuesday. It's Monday. I've been away meeting Peyton's family'

'Well while you were busy letting her tell you what to do, I needed you here' Dan retorts.

'I thought my input wasn't of value to you'

Dan's hot temper boils over most suddenly and the true reasoning behind this visit spouts from his mouth in a spluttered rage. 'You weren't here. I need to be able to rely on you. Those bastards knew about the drop. 100k Lucas. Gone. Someone is fucking playing us'

'What?'

'The van was intercepted during transit. 100k. Gone' He shakes his head and on closer inspection Lucas can see the apparent signs of his father's stress; blood shot eyes, lines on his forehead that he's sure weren't there before and perhaps a few greying hairs. 'Someone's playing us Lucas. One of our own-'

'That's ridiculous'

'It's the only explanation'

Lucas swallows thickly. 'You don't know that'

'I want my money back' Dan's hand thumps on the table. 'I'll kill whoever it is-'

'Dad' Lucas silences him because they're no longer alone.

Peyton is back and he's sure she's been dawdling in an attempt to eaves drop on their little conversation.

'Where's Rosa?' Dan bitterly enquires.

'Oh she's not got ten hands. She's busy making dinner and I thought I could manage a tray of fresh lemonade all by myself' She drones and Lucas watches on jovially as irritation grows in his father's already fuming eyes.

It's a rarity that he sees Dan Scott at a loss for words. Everyone is seemingly intimidated by him but Peyton clearly isn't and Lucas finds it both refreshing and endearing.

But he also knows it's time to put a stop to her sassy little mouth because his father is already het up and he knows she's on the verge of really sending him over the edge.

'Thank you sweetheart' Lucas smiles at her. 'Why don't you go on inside and see if Rosa needs an extra pair of hands with that dinner then? I need to talk privately with my father'

She's none too impressed by his suggestion. She wants to stay. Wants to witness more of their interactions because she's picking up that these two Scotts aren't on the best of terms regardless of their shared blood. And more importantly, she wants to know what they're discussing.

'Actually Lucas, why don't we go to your study where we can't be disturbed at all?' Dan rises.

'It's fine Dad, we won't be disturbed out...' He trails off because Peyton hasn't gone inside. _Of course she hasn't. S_he's backed up a couple of steps and her hand is behind her and he hears the tell tale sound of a zip being yanked down.

His eyes widen and he stares unblinking, his mouth hanging open, his words lost.

_What're you doing?_

'It's awfully hot' Peyton announces. 'I'm yet to try out the pool' She murmurs an explanation in answer to his disbelieving stare.

Both Scotts are too stunned by her stripping to vocally respond. And then her dress is falling off her shoulders and is around her ankles and she's standing in nothing but her underwear. Black lace underwear.

Lucas' mouth is dry.

His cock twitches.

She's looking at him and he can't quite make out her expression. It's daring, seductive and indicative all at once.

Dan sits back down in favour of watching the little show and his movement snaps Lucas from his reviere and he's suddenly very much aware that it's not just the two of him. His father is here and damn it he wishes he wasn't and he's wondering what in gods name she thinks she's doing.

She's at the edge of the pool now and she takes her time about it and only at the very last second does she look away from him.

She dives into the pool.

And she's elegant and her svelte little body makes the most beautiful of shapes as it disappears into the clear depths.

And he's impressed because she's good and evidently a strong swimmer but that is all lost on him when her head pops up and one of the black straps of her bra has fallen off her shoulder.

He licks his lips and then he's angry and marching over to the pool edge.

'Peyton' He mutters testily, his voice deep.

'Yes?'

'I thought we just agreed you'd go on inside'

'I fancied a swim' She shrugs her shoulder.

He holds his hand out to her and she eagerly takes it. But she has no luck in pulling him in. He's stronger than she ever imagined and she squeals as he brusquely hoists her out of the water.

'Lucas!' She exclaims. 'Jesus!'

'It's time for you to go inside' He drags her toward the house, her jogging a couple of steps to keep up with his speedy pace. He doesn't look at her. Doesn't dare. Because her skin is slippery and droplets of water are raining down off of her and he can't let his eyes get lured in.

'I was doing you a favor' She hisses quietly. He hears.

_Sure you were._

They're nearly at the steps leading up to the house when they bump into Jake. 'Everything alright?' His eyes skitter over her and then to Lucas and he's clearly entertained.

'Everything sorted?' Lucas asks shortly.

'Yeah, alls good'

'Good. I need to deal with Dad. Take her inside and make her put on some fucking clothes will you'

Her mouth opens in protest as he shoves her to Jake like she's an object but he's gone before she can bark at him.

Dan is eerily quiet when Lucas rejoins him and it's a long minute before his outburst resumes. '100k Lucas! 100 fucking k. I know it's Catalano that bastard-'

'We'll get it back Dad. You cant loose your cool. We need to get all the facts before you start a war' Lucas informs him certainly.

'Always so calm and methodical. Who do you get that from?' Dan eventually wonders aloud, his riled voice subdued now.

'My mother. Not you' It slips out before he can help it. Its a subject that's unspoken of. But a subject that's always on his mind.

'Maybe so' Dan agrees. 'She may have been gentle in nature Lucas but she was ruthless enough to leave her own children. She made her choice'

_Did she really have a choice?_ He doesn't respond. Doesn't dare.

'We'll find whose responsible. I promise.' Instead he answers.

Dan doesn't look at him but surveys the house. 'You may have inherited your mothers calmness but it seems you've inherited your old mans loyalty after all huh?' He rises to his feet. 'I've got to go. You'll come by later and go through how we're going to deal with this?'

'Of course'

'You better go see to that firecracker you've got in there' He winks and Lucas forces his lips to curl up into an amused smirk but his stomach is churning, because he's on edge, waiting for the older man to see through this charade. His father is right, he does have loyalty, only it doesn't lie with Dan Scott.

* * *

Her hair is damp and curlier than he's seen it thus far.

She's not dressed herself as he'd hoped but she is wearing a bath robe.

He wishes she'd put some fucking clothes on. Because she's either sitting there sans underwear or she's sitting there in that wet black ensemble. Either vision has his mouth watering.

She's smiling and chatting to Rosa and he knows the older woman will later berate him in the way she does because he's about to cut short they're fun and laughter.

'I thought I told you to get dressed?' He blurts.

They both startle at his cold interruption and then he's regarding Rosa. 'Would you give us a moment?'

'I just go set the table' She nods and then leaves them obediently.

'You didn't give me time to grab my dress' Peyton shrugs her shoulder and pinches one of the lettuce leaves from the salad bowl that sits beside her.

'Right. Because I'm sure that's what you came here in' He drawls sarcastically. 'And there's not a whole closet of clothes upstairs that Brooke didn't introduce you to today is there?'

She munches loudly on her lettuce and tilts her head to the side. 'I'm not sat here naked Lucas' She's a little entertained. _Who knew. Lucas Scott the prude._

He imagines her perched there naked and his eyes squint at her. 'What you did out there was inappropriate'

'You wanted your daddy darling out the way and I got him outside and then I kept him there to buy you more time, shouldn't you be thanking me?'

'That's what you were doing is it?'

'Uhuh'

'_That _type of diversion isn't the average persons go to strategy' He states, looking at her accusingly. 'Who taught you that?'

She looks at him like he's crazy. 'Taught me what?'

He shakes his head because he's aware he's talking in riddles but he's pretty sure she's clever enough to catch on but she's clearly not going to play ball. 'Whatever' He grunts. 'For future reference- stripping infront of my father is in no way okay'

She bites her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her amusement from showing.

It doesn't work.

He steps forward and he suddenly right before her, his hands sliding over her flannel covered thighs as he situates himself between her legs. 'What's so funny?'

'You. I wasn't naked Lucas. I could've been in a bikini. Why do guys always think there's a massive difference between swimwear and underwear?'

'There is!' He exclaims. His right hand pulls down the neckline of the dressing gown she's wearing and if she wasn't blushing at his mere touch she is now. 'See' He swallows. She's still doning the black ensemble. 'That's no fucking bikini'

She wonders if her skin is as red hot as it feels beneath his finger tips.

'Fine' She concedes. 'But I wasn't doing a fucking strip tease'

'You may as well of been' He grunts.

'You're jealous of your Dad?!' She determines. 'God, you have serious Daddy issues Lucas Scott'

She's right about that.

'I don't think it's completely insane to not want my father to see you half naked' He mutters but he's lost to this conversation because his eyes are yet to leave the spot where black lace meets skin. 'God, I love Brooke' His voice hums.

She wishes he wouldn't speak in that tone because it's starting to have the same ramifications each time; it's beginning to send shot waves down her spine and make her eyes flutter and want more. Which is unfair because it isn't the words he's saying that're having this affect, it's merely the way he's saying them.

'I don't know if to be offended or...well offended right now' Her own voice is significantly quieter.

He smirks and leans into her. 'I love what Brooke's dressed you in' He rectifies.

It's her turn to smirk now. 'Not Brooke's handy work I'm afraid. Just plain old me'

'These are yours?' He mutters.

'Even more offended' Her eyes are narrowed as she stares back into his bewildered face. 'Yes this is mine. What kind of underwear were you anticipating Lucas?'

He shrugs a shoulder and fiddles with the flanneled material at her hip. 'Ones with little kittens and hearts on them' He teases.

She shoves at his shoulder.

He yanks on her arm and she consequently slips from the sideboard, a gasp at her lips.

He catches her and turns her until her back is flush against his chest.

She's starting to find herself being extricated from the girl she's playing but it's hard to care. Not when every inch of him is pressed against her.

He's domineering but despite knowing she should be scared of that she's not. Not at all. His tight hold on her is comforting. She thinks that's screwed up but it is. She's never had anyone hold her like he is, like he's never going to let her go and she's sure that's meant to terrify her but it doesn't, it makes her feel strangely safe.

'See what I've been dealing with for the last hour thanks to you' He jerks her hips impossibly closer to his painful arousal and she bites her lip to stop a murmur escaping. She feels like a lust driven teenager that's doing something she A) she should not be doing and B) isn't ready for.

But her body doesn't function on logic. It's governed by instinct and right now it wants close to him.

Her back arches and he wants to completely tug the flanneled gown off of her because not only is it obstructing his view, it's also preventing him from feeling her silky flesh.

'I can't wait' He announces abruptly. 'I want you' He decides. He can't decide why? Why she's so god damn appealing. Is it because she's got so many secrets? Is it because he thinks it's the best way he can gain control? The best way he can get inside her head? He hasn't a clue why but he wants her more than he's ever wanted any other girl before and _this _isn't meant to be about _that._ But it can't be escaped.

'On the contract it, it states I don't have to. Not till after we're married' She reminds him, her words marrying together as she struggles to get her lips to cooperate.

'You want me. I know' He refutes. 'You wanted me the other night didn't you sweetheart?'

She closes her eyes and is about to disagree when Rosa reappears.

They stumble apart. Quickly. Like pulling a bandaid off. Only there's no successive relief. Just a dull consistent ache.

'Table set' Rosa hums.

Lucas lets Peyton move further away from him and turns his body toward the kitchen island to conceal his predicament.

'Lucas is starving, I told him he'll survive a bit longer' Peyton is speaking and he's not sure how she's managed to compose herself so effortlessly and can now string a perfect sentence together. Her arms are crossed in front of her, her gown concealing her underwear once more and as he looks across at her he knows she's not speaking about food.

'I wont' He stares at her, oblivious to Rosa. _I won't survive. _

'Well I cook your favourite Mr Lucas. It be ready soon.'

'See? Patience is a virtue.' Peyton gleefully informs him.

He's sick of waiting. Not do they know it but he's a fucking saint at waiting. Always so much waiting. Always biding his time.

'I don't have any virtue' He mutters to her quietly. She hears. She agrees.

'What about mine?' She looks almost innocent as she stares up at him with great big green eyes. 'Are you going to risk mine?'

She's daring him to break their agreement.

She's daring him to beg. To give into weakness. He's spent so much time being strong. He wants to smash through the hard exterior that encases his body. Wants to break free. And it's all so wrong because she's the one thing that could lead to his liberation, but she's also his downfall because he's never been so tempted to forego all the rules his set in place for himself. Never been so tempted to surrender to what he wants. Because it's never about what he wants. But he's starting to think maybe it's about time it is.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N** Thank you for your enthusiasm and kind words. Here is the next chapter!

'Do you have any preference on any of the details?' Lucas wonders.

'It's not really up to me is it?'

'I'm asking you, doesn't that imply that you have a say?' He asks wearily. He's got a lot on his mind and he's not in the mood to be arguing with her about petty things.

She's walking slowly up and down the length of the bookshelf that runs across the length of the far wall. Her finger trailing over the spines of the books as she takes in his favoured novels and she's impressed. Not that she's about to instigate a conversation about her love for certain authors that are sat on these shelves, for all she knows he has no interest in the old items at all. _They're probably just for show. _

'So?' He urges tiresomely.

'You're happy today' She turns away from the tempting literature and instead regards him.

'I've got a lot on my plate right now' He begrudgingly tells her. 'So a little bit of cooperation would be appreciated'

'Why don't you share what's on your plate?' She walks over to his desk and perches herself on the edge. 'I'm sure I can help lighten the load' She's not surprised by his answer. It was a long shot.

'Nice try sweetheart. My business is _mine _to deal with. Not yours'

'Hm' She nods. 'You know I helped you out the other day, I think it's only fair you indulge me a little in the underworld of Lucas Scott' She widens her eyes emphatically and it brings an amused smile to his lips.

'Helped me out' He ponders. 'That's not quite what I'd call it' He recalls her little strip tease, he doesn't define that as helping, no it was just plain teasing.

She knows it's a lost cause but it doesn't stop her from continuing to badger him. 'What were you hiding in here?'

'Wow. You just don't know when to quit it do you?'

She shrugs her shoulder. 'I'm curious is all'

'You're down right stubborn' He disagrees. 'I'm assuming by your lack of interest in the wedding details that you don't care what I do then?' He reals her back in to the subject at hand.

'No. Not really. Whatever you want'

'Right. I'll have Brooke sort it all then'

'I thought she was strictly clothes'

'She's good at anything showy' He tells her.

'So we don't just get to go sign a bit of paper in a registry office?'

'You think your Dad would buy that?'

He's right. 'No. You're right' She concedes.

'I need this to be believable too Peyton. Which I'm afraid means flowers, dress, table pieces, cake, the whole works' He reals off. 'If there's anything in particular you want you can discuss it with Brooke'

'Whatever you want is fine. It's not like it's real is it?'

'Maybe not. But legally yes' He leans back in his chair. 'I'm going to lunch at my Dad's at one. Do you want to come?'

'Oh, so my presence is allowed now?'

'Well...' He contemplates. 'While we eat at least. Look we need to talk about something' He stands up.

'Okay?'

'It may not be a surprise to you after the other day that I'm not the biggest fan of my father but he's still my father and as much as I enjoyed you pissing him off, you can't do that. Okay?'

She's silent.

'I need you to behave. Which means you do as your told in front of him. I tell you to go, you go. He tells you to do something you do it, okay?'

'Jump off a cliff Peyton. Sure' She mutters in irritation with a little mocking salute.

'I understand that it's not...easy' Lucas acknowledges.

'I just don't understand, in this day an age, how you can all be a bunch of chauvinistic assholes' She blurts. 'I'm equal to you'

'Mm' He regards her riled expression. 'But that's not how it's seen among certain people that I associate with. Okay? I know it's screwed up. But it's just the way it is. You can argue with me as much as you like behind closed doors' He touches her knee.

She pushes it away.

'How chivalrous of you' She contemptuously spouts. 'So you don't think you're like your father? You think it's different because I signed a bit of paper saying I'd pretty much do what you wanted? You think it's different because it was my choice?'

He deliberates over her point of view and then he's shrugging. 'I see what you mean, but it is different. Because you did choose. And believe it or not, I'm only talking about this with you because I am different to my Father. Ok? And I can't, I can't disobey him'

Her eyebrows raise. 'Are you serious? You're not a kid Lucas. You can disobey him all you fucking like' She curses her disbelief.

'If you get mouthy it's going to reach a point where if I don't raise my hand to you, he will and you think I want that?'

'You'd let Dan hit me? You know I've pegged you as a lot of things but a coward wasn't one of them' She's slowly been becoming immune to the initial disgust she'd ruthlessly bestowed upon him, she realises that now. But it's most definitely back full force and she's completely sickened by him in this moment.

She goes to get up but his hands are suddenly holding both her legs down. 'Wait'

'Going to hit me if I don't?' She snarls.

'Peyton' He sighs heavily. 'Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to hurt you. We agreed on that and in order for me to make sure that no one else does, I need you to play ball a little' He declares. 'This whole thing is about you playing a part isn't it? You knew that.' He doesn't understand why she's putting up such a fight about this, he can't see how it's in her interest. Not if she's working for _them. _But maybe this is just another ploy to make him sure she's not, to get him to let his guard down in her presence. _Damn she's good. _He pinches the bridge of his nose. He's sick of all these mind games.

'Fine. I'll be obedient' She mutters with a wave of her hand and a mocking smile. 'I'll be on my best behaviour for the almighty Lord Scott'

'Huh' He scoffs, his grip slackening on her legs and she takes the opportunity to get up and put some space between them.

It's hard to take her declaration seriously and besides, he's sure she doesn't know the definition of obedience because he's pretty certain she doesn't know anything but disobedience because she likes things her way. 'You'll be obedient?' She doesn't have to look at him to know he's smirking; it's more than apparent in his voice. 'I'm not sure I believe you' He's beside her again now and his words hit the side of her cheek and god she hates it when he does that stupid husky thing with his voice. More importantly she hates the way it sends a thrill surging down to the pit of her belly. _You hate him. You hate him. You hate him. _

She tilts her head to the side and looks up at him through long lashes and he suddenly thinks perhaps he's wrong. Perhaps he's been kidding himself; he can't beat her in this unspoken war. Because he's sure that look could be the death of any man. He's sure those eyes could bring about the decease of Lucas Scott. He's sure that look is the main reason she was chosen. Because she's too fucking beautiful, he almost can't bear it.

He knows he's playing with fire but god he can't help himself. It's a battle that they're both set on winning.

He reaches for her hand. So small. So soft. And then he jerks her forward and she stumbles into him, a little gasp at her lips. She doesn't pull away. Won't. Because she's being obedient. Obedient. Obedient. Obedient.

She's still looking up at him and her revulsion ebbs. She briefly wonders what his mother looked like. There're no photos and she'd been quick to learn from Lily that it was a topic not to be talked about. But that alone only makes her more intrigued. And she thinks this woman must have been pretty because all three of her children have the same alluring facial features and it's more than apparent as she stares up at Lucas that he along with his siblings haven't inherited their fathers fierce gaze, no, his blue eyes are kind somehow. Deceivingly so.

She blinks suddenly, aware that perhaps their eyes have been locked for longer than necessary because she knows what he wants and it's not a staring competition.

She rolls forward onto the balls of her feet and places her hand that isn't encased in his, lightly on his chest. Hard. Taught. Chest.

And he doesn't hang around for her to make the final move because he's eager to proceed.

His nose assertively brushes hers as he reunites their lips and she nearly groans. Because it abates the niggling craving that's playing havoc on her frustrated body. Albeit it's only a small reprival. She wants more. But she won't govern this. Doesn't want him to think she wants this, that she wants him, doesn't want to give him that kind of reign over her.

She doesn't have to fight her desires for too long though. His tongue is soon trailing over her sealed lips. She keeps them firmly pressed together for a moment but she doesn't protest when he forcefully pries them apart and firmly coerces her tongue into a fight for control that she's almost instantly all about conquering.

She's not sure why this is becoming so quickly impossible to fight. It's exhausting trying to compartmentalise, trying to be someone she's not, trying to keep her guard up, trying to get beneath his skin. It's impossible for her to do anything but succumb, especially when his tongue keeps erotically caressing hers like it is.

Her smaller fingers suddenly strain against his hold on them, both her hands eager to lock around his neck and press herself completely against the planes of his hard body.

But he has other ideas; He moves her dainty hand to his belt and it's then that she pulls away, her eyes narrowed as she regards him and comes back to herself. He doesn't say anything, doesn't need to. His eyes say enough.

He's testing her. Testing her so called obedience. And she hates him._  
_

Her indignant expression morphs into one of determination. She pushes her tongue to the roof of her mouth and without tearing her eyes from his, compliantly tugs the belt until it comes free from the buckle. She takes her time, toys with the bottom of his top, runs her finger over the waistband of his jeans.

He gets impatient, insistently guiding her fingers back to the fastening and she relents but she's not in a hurry and she's enjoying the way his breathing has fastened, is enjoying the way his eyes are suddenly fixated by her hand.

She drags the zip down and only when it can go no further does she hesitate. The confident facade dwindles as she's suddenly very aware of what it is she's doing and with whom and she wonders how wrong can feel so blood-tinglingly rousing.

She's nonplused when he dominantly shepherds her back on course, determinedly coaxing her delicate hand inside his jeans, beneath his boxers.

She bites on her bottom lip. So_ warm. Hard..._

He stare flickers back up to her face on hearing her little intake of breath. He sees something in her features, something that takes him aback because it's indistinguishably awe and surprise; as though she wasn't anticipating his evident arousal. And he doesn't understand. Because he sees flickers of innocence like this every now and again and he's certain she's anything but that. Because quite frankly it's impossible. None the less her expression is nothing but cute and endearing.

She gulps and his curled lips press against the side of her mouth lightly.

His fingers firmly direct hers until her smooth palm encases him.

And these pretty little hands are suddenly his favourite part of her.

_So tight. _

She likes the way he grunts into her mouth, thrills at the way it vibrates against her lips.

He guides her the first few strokes because he fears her precious fingers will escape if he doesn't.

They don't though, have no intention of breaking free, not just yet... She relishes in her sudden control and thinks it's kind of funny that his obvious objective of this little activity was to coerce her into submission and here she is with all the power.

'Fuck' His head drops back against the bookshelf behind him and his eyes close and she's hypnotised by the way his adam apple moves, captivated by the way the muscles in his arms tense.

She's instantly aware of how stressed he'd been when she'd first walked in here because it quite literally tapers from his features, pleasure overriding whatever burdens weighed on his mind. And she's suddenly overwhelmed by how much she wants to see his face when he comes, by how much she wants to give him that, to be the one that can do that to him.

And as that thought flares in the forefront of her mind she suddenly feels sick once more because he's the enemy.

'We should go' She musters, her murmured words coinciding with her stilling hand.

'What?' He exhales breathily, his fingers automatically moving from the shelf behind him to steer her back to the task at hand but her hand is suddenly gone and he almost growls out in protest because this is just her being evil. 'You've got to be kidding me'

She thinks she should be satisfied by the anguished look that suddenly masks his face. But she's not in the least bit satisfied, if anything she can determine guilt trapped in the back of her throat.

'Peyton' He hisses his irritation. 'You're kidding' He repeats.

'Not kidding. I can hear Rosa coming' she lies, glancing back at him. 'You're not' She taunts.

'Funny' He grapples for her retreating form but she steps back out of his reach.

'I thought so' She smiles. 'We're going to be late to see your Dad. I wouldn't want to be the cause of his irritation' She drawls.

'Mm but you'd happily be the cause of my frustration' He mutters.

She hears. 'Would I be so cruel?' Her voice contradicts her words.

_Yes. _

'This isn't finished' He grunts.

'Oh I know you're not' She hastily exits the room and pulls the door too behind her before he drags her back to him.

She leans back against the wooden surface and takes a shaky breath to try and calm her racing heart and eradicate the blush that's burning her cheeks. And then she's mentally repeating the three little words that have seemingly become her mantra. _You hate him. You hate him. You hate him. _

* * *

'I'm sorry if I was rude the other day. Lucas and I had had a disagreement and I fear I took it out on you'

They're sat in the dining room. It's just an intimate lunch. Just the three of them. The french doors are open and the gentle breeze that floats in every now and then is helping to keep both her and Lucas cool in more than one way.

It's only now, as he sees her interact with Dan, knowing full well that every little word that comes out of her mouth is fake, that he's aware of how good an actress she is. It's effortless. Sincere.

Dan is looking at him, his smile approving. 'It's forgotten my dear' He wavers his hand. 'It's good for Lucas to have someone that keeps him on his toes' He laughs heartily.

And Lucas forces his lips to curl upward in a weary smile.

The focus is on her, clearly nothing else is to be discussed in front of her. Instead she's questioned. _How is her studies going? Plans for the big wedding? How is she going to juggle her education and wifely duties? _

She grits her teeth together and bears it. Smiles sweetly. Answers sweetly.

And Lucas watches relievedly as his father seemingly laps it all up.

Like she anticipated though it's not long before she's dismissed so to speak.

She doesn't fight it. Goes obediently as she promised and disguises her outrage with a little smile.

The smile wanes as she shuts the door behind her. She loiters. Strains her ears but their distinctive male voices are nothing but a deep hum muffled behind the hard wood.

She sighs heavily and twists her head, eyes trailing down the hallway. And then her smile is back only this time it's glee and mischief.

Because this is the perfect time to have a private little tour of this not so little house.

She's become somewhat accustomed to Lucas' home and despite its lack of personal possessions and showy furnishings she's started to feel at ease within its walls.

She cant say the same thing about this house and she doubts she ever could. It's a completely different scale. It's like a maze and she can almost smell the web of lies and deceit that encases it.

She doesn't know if Lucas' disregard for this kind of grandeur is just an unconscious effort in displeasing his father. Because the underlying dispute between father and son is only becoming more apparent.

She walks quietly down the long hallways. She passes the kitchen undetected; there's a commotion coming from within- a clatter of cooking utensils and a harsh exchange of Spanish words that she can't decipher. She doesn't loiter, uses the apparent disagreement to skulk further into the depths if Dan Scott' lair.

She approaches an open doorway with caution. She's not yet come to be in this section of the house. A long glass window stretches along an ivory wall, a regal statue of an angel guarding the walk way.

She moves slowly into the airy confines of the open gallery, side stepping nervously around the judging angel. The spotless, transparent wall frames the grand gardens and at any other time Peyton would of most likely been in awe of the magical sight that bought the outside inside. But instead she feels vulnerable; she's on display to the world and Dan Scott's henchmen are never too far away. Her feet carry her swiftly and she's relieved when she reaches the other end unscathed.

There's only one room at the end of this glass tunnel and her hands are clammy as she twists the shiny knob three times before the door clicks open. She hastily slips inside, eager to be hidden within its depths.

The room is the vast opposite of the modern architecture that she's just navigated her way through. Its adorned in ornate green wallpaper, furnished with dark wood. It resembles that of a stereotypical gentleman's study and she knows at once that not under any circumstances would she be invited into this room.

She swallows thickly. Dan Scott does not summon the same level of fear in her as his son. She's scared of what Lucas has done, not what he could potentially do to her but Dan makes her heart race with fear. Because she's convinced herself that no matter what Lucas is capable of he wouldn't make her suffer. However she's sure Dan would get a thrill from torturing her.

With that thought she jumps and looks behind her. She's alone though. She chides herself for being so neurotic and closes her eyes to gather herself.

_Get it together. _

She presses her palms against her dress and then she's methodically scanning the radius of the room.

There's a picture on the desk, a photograph of his children and she lingers on it. They're just kids in the image, cherub cheeks and bright eyes. All smiling. Well Lucas is kind of smiling she supposes. But even there, in that picture she can see something in the eldest Scott that isn't present in his two younger siblings. His hands are on either one of their shoulders and there's a somewhat carnal expression on his face. It's protection and he holds himself upright as though he's wearing an invisible armour, as though he's ready to attack at any moment. Her brow furrows. She wonders when he stopped being the boy in this picture. Wonders how he became so different to his siblings. _I guess it's not hard with a father like Dan Scott to loose your way..._

She tears her eyes away, forces herself not to linger and instead rifles through the draws of the desk.

She doesn't expect to find anything, like Lucas, she's sure Dan keeps his secrets behind lock and key. And as suspected she doesn't find a lot; writing paper, a couple of phone chargers, a few children's drawings with Lily and Nathan scrawled in the corners, cigars...she tenses as she opens the middle draw and there's a questionable packet of white powder...but that's not what has her eyes wide.

There sits a little golden medal. It's slightly tarnished but there's no doubt in her mind that it's _his_.

It resembles him. Heroic. Brave. Selfless. That's what he was. _Is Peyton, that's what he is. _That's why it had been bestowed upon him, for all the good he'd done and she can remember how overwhelmed she'd been because she'd not long found out about his existence but the length of their relationship had been irrelevant in that moment; she'd been insanely proud as she'd sat in the audience and watched as it was pinned to his uniform. Because he was her brother.

Her mouth is suddenly dry.

In spite of her certainty of the Scott's involvement in her brother's disappearance, it's still a shock.

Like a mirage in a dessert, she's unsure of what she's seeing. Is disbelieving to it's existence.

Because questions have been too long unanswered.

And this small object summons all kinds of feelings. Relief and hope have her reaching out to touch the little medal.

She'd been beginning to wonder whether he'd ever existed. Had nothing of him to prove she'd ever held him so dearly close to her heart.

It's cold in her palm and the finger tips of her other hand follow the inviting outline.

This little treasure, little golden object has him incarnated before her, it confirms he was real.

Confirms he was here.

And just like that, the relief and optimism tapers, dread swelling in the back of her throat.

He _was_ here.

She's never felt so close and yet impossibly further away.

_Where are you Derek?_

Her hand bawls into a fist around his medal. The points digging into her palm. She welcomes it. Needs something to keep her grounded, to stop her mind from whirling.

It doesn't work though and she's soon scrambling to her feet.

Too many questions. Too many assumptions. They make her dizzy and unbalanced.

It's no surprise she's nauseous.

And then she's running. Her heart racing in her ears and she has to get out. _Run. Run. Run. Don't stop. _

* * *

The last thing on Lucas' mind is etiquette as he waltzes into the bathroom.

Despite being forewarned of her state he's still taken aback to find her cowered over the toilet basin and heaving up the contents of her stomach.

It's violent.

Her throat burns as she retches.

She squeezes her eyes tight together.

Images of _him_ flash behind her eyes, quick and disorientating. And she wants answers. More than anything she just wants answers.

'Peyton?'

And his touch is the last thing she wants. She doesn't want him anywhere near her.

Her skin crawls. Her face crumples as he pushes her hair back and behind her ear.

She wants to spit in his face; wants to wipe that look of concern away.

'What's wrong?'

'No-nothing' She inhales sharply. She's suddenly aware that she's been crying, can feel the tell tale remnants of sticky tears on her cheeks, knows by her shaky inhale.

He knows too.

'You're unwell' He states dumbly.

She wonders why he's in here, wonders how much time has past, wonders what governed him to come after her.

His hand is rubbing her back and she closes her eyes tight, her body rigid. She doesn't want him touching her. But she won't pull away, doesn't pull away.

'I'll be fine' She mutters. 'Probably something I ate'

'Why did you run off? I would of left with you if you'd come got me'

'I had to leave'

'Yeah. You made that very apparent. Adams was more than concerned when he came back to get me. He said you were nonsensical. That he'd found you wandering aimlessly.'

The journey home is a blur in her mind. It was adrenaline and fear. Her feet carried her.

'I, I felt sick. I didn't want to disturb you' She breathes wearily.

'Yeah?' He asks sceptically.

He's not oblivious. He's not blind to her sudden change in demeanour. Sure she's clearly not feeling great but she's different. She's not defiant and stubborn...she's meek, almost scared. And his mind races, assumptions flitting around his head. His hand slowly leaves her back and he rises to his full height. 'You're not like...pregnant are you?'

She looks up at him now. He's squinting down at her and she feels so very small. 'What?'

He swallows. 'It's okay if you are' He hurriedly assures. 'I just need to know, so we can sort it?'

'Sort it?' She's frowning. 'What? Going to force me to have an abortion? Going to-'

'No' He cuts off before she can go on a rampage. 'Of course not. That's not what I meant. Sort it, as in making sure that it's believable that it's mine'

She scowls. 'I'm not fucking pregnant' _And if I was, you would not play the part of Daddy. __I'm not having your child._ Ever.

'You're not?'

'No! It may come to a shock to you but I don't sleep with just anyone. I would have to be in a relationship for me to get pregnant' She spits and the vigorous shake of her head has her stomach turning again and she slouches back against the wall and swallows thickly in an attempt to calm her sickness.

Lucas surveys her.

'You are in a relationship' He states.

'A fucked up one' She answers mundanely.

He nods at that. He can't disagree with that. But his amusement is quick to fade because his observant eyes have taken note of the little glint of gold that's peeking out from behind the hand that's still clutching at the toilet basin.

'What's that?' His eyes narrow and then he's prying her fingers back most abruptly, almost viciously and his face blanches notably as she warily watches his reaction. 'Where did you get that?'

She doesn't answer.

'Where. Did. You. Get. That?' He grinds out.

'I found it' Her fingers tighten around the small item but he's stronger and snatches it from her.

His strength has her crumbling back against the tiled wall.

'Don't fucking touch things that aren't yours Peyton' He snaps.

She wants to protest. To yelp out. To not let him take this away from her. _Please, no. _

But her mouth opens and closes and no words come out and this little sentimental treasure is confiscated and Derek is suddenly gone and she's all alone once more.

She gasps for breath.

She's trembling. She's broken and he's finding it hard to tolerate. To accept. Because today has been confusing, well not confusing, more enlightening because she's better at this than he'd ever given her credit. And he doesn't know anything anymore. Clearly can't trust his own judgement because she can lie. Lie convincingly. And who's to say that's not what this is right now?

He watches her cower back against the white floor.

Her face is sticky. Her eyes watery. Her hair strewn wildly.

Nothing about her physical appearance can be feigned. _Surely_.

He goes.

And she lets her body slope completely down until her limbs are curled horizontally across the cold floor. Her cheek presses against the hard surface. The cool tiles a relief to her rosy complexion.

She's not let this person show. Has kept this person well and truly hidden, trapped deep inside. Because this person isn't strong. This is weakness and grief and it's completely debilitating and once set free has to be battled back into submission.

And he's the last person she wanted to see. The last person that was ever meant to see this person. But he's gone now. _It's okay. He's gone now. _And with that consolation she closes her eyes and welcomes the overbearing darkness.


End file.
